School life: Karma x OC
by Useless Shadow Flame
Summary: Kimiko Himura comes from a wealthy family, though she has many troubles. Juggling many personalities and having to deal with pain and suffering while keeping a straight face, she faces challenges that might just break her. Upon meeting a boy with red hair, everything changes. The past and memories she only hopes of forgetting resurface, making her life harder to fake than before.
1. Chapter 1 - An odd meeting

**this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy! Pls leave reviews on what I should improve and if there are any spelling errors I should fix! This story the first version out of others that I'll do in the future, like the same setting and time but with different characters.**

Recap:

Kimiko Himura is a fifteen year old girl who goes to kunugigaoka junior high school and is in class A. Kimiko comes from a wealthy family. She has been taught many fighting techniques since she was a child. She have high tolerance for stuff (ex. Pain etc). Kimiko always acts calm and cool in others presence to keep her reputation though she acts more casual towards people she knows. Since her cousin works in the ministry of defence, he informs her of the creature they call "Korosensei". She doesnt find it particularly interesting but she decided to investigate the subject.

 _Kimiko's POV_

It was the beginning of the school year, I decided to head to the classroom and skip the opening ceremony. I pull out a book by my favourite author "Hanako Nanase"

"Hey Kimiko!" Asano called out to me.

"What?" I didn't need to look up because you recognized his voice.

I've know Asano since I was a 6 years old.

"Didn't see you at the opening ceremony today, you reading again?"

"yeah" I said, still not looking up at him.

"Hey, you ok? You look a little sick" He said, looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all"

"Ok, I'm going home soon. Take care of yourself!" He said with a smile as he waved and left the classroom.

Since today was the first day of school, it was a half day. As I take my shoes out of my locker, I see a few people stare at me whispering.

"That's Kimiko Himura! I heard she's really smart. She's really beautiful too!"

I smile and turn to thank him.

As I'm leaving the school, I feel the stares around me, I'm used to this though. As I'm walking, I decide to stop by the store and buy some medicine. I don't like having my bodyguards near me, they make me feel like I'm someone's target. Also, this way, there are a few less stares.

My head feels dizzy as I near the store. I almost never get sick, so why should I now? I lean against a tree as I try to calm dow . I feel hot and dizzy. I'm gonna just call my butler to come and pick me up.

"So you're the rumoured Kimiko Himura"

I spin my head around and regain my posture. That's weird, I don't recognize him, I usually remember everyone I meet. Maybe he's from my school? Though I've never seen anyone with bright red hair like his before.

"Who's asking?" I say as I try to remain as calm and composed as I can.

"Shouldn't you know about me?" He says with a smirk.

"Should I?"

"Maybe " he says, still with a smirk plastered on his face.

Argh! It's annoying when random people say my name and I have no idea who they are. No matter how many times it happens, I never get used to it. I guess people find my name on the Internet and stuff.

"You're a boy, with red hair, who's a little annoying." I say while still looking completely calm.

"You can say all that while remaining calm and composed like that, I'm impressed" still always smirking.

"You already know my name, what's yours?"

"Karma Akabane , you can call me Karma" He begins to walk a little closer to me.

I can tell he's they type to play around so I tell myself that I don't need to force myself to be too polite.

"So, what do you want?" I say, still on the cautious side.

" Aren't you supposed to be the very nice and polite Kimiko Himura?" He says as he comes closer.

"Just tell me what you want" I say with my back agaisnt the tree with the boy just inches away. I look up to his face, he's not much taller than me, maybe by a few centimetres. I stare at him cautiously, in his eyes, I can see a glint of gold.

"Nothing, just wanted to meet you, didn't expect you to be blushing already" He says as he smirks.

I suddenly remember that I'm sick and that my face was hot. He must think I'm blushing! I silently curse myself.

" I'm just a little sick, nothing more" I say looking away

" I know, I just wanted to see your reaction, not cute at all"

"tch" I turn away and grab my cell phone out of my bag.

"Who are you gonna call?"

" None of your buisness" I say as I dial the number of my butler.

My butler arrives slightly after.

"Mrs. Himura", Sebastian says as he opens the door to the limo, "Are you ok? You seem unwell"

"I'm just a little sick, I'm sorry if I worried you Sebastian"

The tall black haired man replied " It is my duty to worry about you so there's no need to apologoze, may I ask who's this?" As he looks around my shoulder to the boy with red hair.

"An aquaintance" I say as I take my seat in the car.

"Aww, I'm nothing more than that, Kimiko-chan?"

"Yes" I say as Sebastian closes the door of the car.

As we ride off, I see him waving to me, still with a smirk.

"Was he really just an aquaintance Mrs. Himura?" Sebastian says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes" I say as I look out the window and watch the trees go by. "But he does interest me a little"

Karma's POV

As I watch Kimiko's car ride off to the distance, I think to myself.

"Playing with Kimiko-chan's gonna be very amusing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sudden change of Schedule

**Hey! It's me Useless shadow flame, pls leave reviews and comments about things I should improve in my story. No hate please.**

Morning, 6pm

*beep* *beep*

*yawn*

As I press the button on my alarm clock, I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Just another morning" I say to myself. I stare at the dark walls of my room. My whole room had a dark decor, I find it has a nice feel. My room isn't too big, but still bigger than most bedrooms.

"Mrs Himura?" Sebastian said as he came into my room "what would you like for breakfast?".

"hm... I think I would like some Eggs Benedict please"

"right away Mrs Himura" Sebastian says as he exits my room.

I get out of my bed and walk over to my vanity table. I take the brush and brush my hair as I look into the mirror. It's a mirror and a screen, kind of like a big computer but just the screen part. There was a drawer that pulled out and there was a keyboard disguised as a makeup kit. I had this installed by my brother, who I knew could keep this secret. The system would automatically shut down once I left the room. I also had a numerous amount of cameras and listening devices placed throughout the house. This was how I caught those who betrayed our family's trust. I would always say the same thing when I would exposed them, "Your time's up, and you'll never get it back".

"Ms Himura? Your Eggs Benedict are ready" Sebastian says as he enters my room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Is anything bothering you Ms Himura,Are the Eggs Benedict not to your licking? Did I take too long to prepare them? He says looking worried.

"No" I reply, "Though I would like you to call me by my first name, Sebastian" I say with a smile.

Sebastian was shocked, I rarely smiled. But he was also glad.

"Very well Kimiko" he says as he leaves the room.

As I sit down and have my Eggs Benedict, my father comes into my room.

"Kimiko?" He says, " I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure" I say, looking up to him with an innocent face, but I know something was up so I stayed cautious.

" Well, your cousin, Tadaomi Karasuma, has requested that you attend class E for a while"

 _What?_ I say to myself, why on earth should I, attend class E? Isn't that class supposed to be for the kids with lower grades? I never really bothered with them or shamed them like everyone else did but why should I go there?

" I would like an explanation please" I say as calmly as I can, not showing any signs of surprise.

" Well, he said that it would benefit the class, because as he told you before, there is a creature that they must kill and he thinks that you will be very good at the task"

I hesitate for a while.

"Fine, I shall accept his proposition" I say, as I'm finishing up my Eggs Benedict. "I need to get ready for school now father, thank you for speaking with me."

"I'll see to it that all the transfer forms are completed soon, though you may commence attending class E today if you would like though you're not officially registered."

"Ok, I'll see to it that I introduce myself"

" Thank you for understanding Kimiko" he says with a smile as he leaves my room.

I put on my uniform and get in the car as Sebastian drives me to school, even though I can walk, my parents prefer that I get taken there just to be safe. I asked my parents to get electric cars to save energy. Might as well if I'm gonna take the car every morning.

"Kimiko? Might I ask if you are alright with what your father proposed? He says looking into the mirror.

" It's fine" I reply calmly " I'm looking forward to it actually."

As I get out of the car, I hear a few people whispering,

"She has to transfer to class E for some reason, even though she's smart she has to go because of her parents or something."

I guess rumours are already spreading, nothing good will come out of that. I walk to class A to formally apologize for my sudden transfer. All my classmates where astonished, they never imagined that I would transfer for some unknown reason.

"I would like to apologize for my sudden transfer, I will be in Class E starting today, I would like to say that I will still continue to work hard and that the reason for my transfer is not because of my grades but for family reasons I cannot say, I sincerely apologize" I take a bow once I finished speaking.

Everyone accepted my reason and apology. So I went to get my bag and things and I was about to leave the classroom when Asano suddenly grabbed my hand.

" Kimiko why are you leaving? Can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry but my reasons are private, I will ask my parents for permission after school." I say calmly, then I leave.

I had notified Karasuma that I will be absent for the first few minutes of class because I needed to announce the transfer to the class A. I rushed up the hill in no time at all and found myself in front of Class E's building. I take a deep breath as I enter.

I walk through the halls, trying to find Karasuma. With no luck, I head to the classroom.

"Ah there she is!" I hear him call out to me. "This is my cousin, Kimiko Himura"

Everyone in the class is surprised, who could have guessed that Karasuma sensei had a younger cousin!

"Even though we don't have the same last name, we're still family" he says as he pulls me into the classroom.

As he introduces me, I notice a weird figure standing beside him. He must be Korosensei. I was too busy to look at anyone else in the class when a certain red head caught my eye.

"My name is Kimiko Himura You may call me Kimiko. I look forward to being with you all." I say as I bow slightly.

 _Class E POV_

We all watched and listened as Karasuma sensei introduced his cousin Kimiko. She was very cute in a mature way. As Karasuma finished talking though, we suddenly heard Korosensei scream!

His face was cut in half and most of his tentacles where cut off!

"WHAAAAAAAA!?" We all shouted, even Karma looked suprised!

We where all puzzled by how this happened and who did this. And then we realized... Kimiko!

 _Karma's POV_

As I watch Kimiko from the back of the class, hoping she would notice me, I suddenly heard Korosensei scream. His tentacles where cut off! Nobody has been able to hurt him since he came to the class. He suddenly realized that Kimiko had moved... She couldn't have, could she? That fast!?

"hmm... This is going to be more interesting than I thought." He chuckled to himself, not noticing that Kimiko was glaring at his from the other side of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to know people

**Pls leave reviews and comments. Just one will really help me, even if it just says "good job" or anything, it helps motivating me to write better stories. One writer I really admire is Kc495, she writes fanfic about all kinds of stuff. You should check her out if you have the time!**

Korosensei showed me to my seat, which *surprise surprise* was next to the one and only, Karma Akabane.

"Well hello there Kimiko-chan. I didn't know that you where transferring here" he says with a sly smile.

I only glance at him, not responding to his comment and take my place.

"what happened between them? Since when do they know each other?" Maehara asks.

"Nothing, I don't know him" I say quickly.

Startled but my quick response, Maehara turns back in his seat. Korosensei starts the lesson. After a few minutes of class, it turns out to be something I already know so I spend my time thinking up new assassination methods, which I haven't been able to do recently because I had to study.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan!" A green haired girl whispered to me.

"Yes?" I say, though I didn't look at her face.

"I'm Kaede Kayano, you can call me Kayano" she said with a sweet smile.

"Your real name is Akari Yukimura right?" I say, now looking at her.

"wha?"what? No I've never hear-...uh.. Just call me Kayano please and don't talk to others about this..." She says getting flustered.

"haha..." I quietly laugh and smile, wow, it's been a while since I've laughed with others besides Asano.

"..." Kayano just stares speechless at seeing me laugh and smiling, then she laughs.

Everyone looks back to look at us, I stop laughing but still smile a little. Even Korosensei stopped the lesson.

"Now Kayano just because I let you sit next to Kimiko-chan for today doesn't mean that you can ignore my lessons" Korosensei scolded.

"It's not her fault Korosensei" I say as I look him straight in the little black eyes of his. I guess he can sense my threat because he goes straight back to the lesson.

 _Karma's POV_

Wow, she scared Korosensei in a single glare, I'm impressed, even more this time. As I looked at her face, I could see a glint of bloodlust in her eyes, it was subtle and disappeared in a second, but it was there nonetheless.

 _Kayano's POV_

How'd she guess my real name so easily? Am I really that obvious?

 _Back to regular POV_

As the lunch bell rings, a blond haired girl rushed to my seat.

" My name's Nakamura!" Says the girl.

" Hi" I reply calmly.

" Soooo, is it true that you immediately blushed when Karma talked to you?" She eagerly asks, leaning forward in her chair.

"What? I was sick that day, that never happened" I say, now slightly loosing my calmness.

You know what, I don't need to be calm in this class, I can be a little more relaxed here, but I don't let my guard down.

"Please wait here for a minute Nakamura, I'll be right back" I say getting up from my chair.

" Ok, I'll be here!" She says as she watches me get up.

I walk over to the group of boys. As I get closer, one of them raises their head and notices me.

"Hey karma, I think Kimiko wants to talk to you" Nagisa says.

The boys don't hear him though, they where talking about something else.

"Hey Karma!" I shout, not too loudly but loud enough for them to hear.

"What? Here to confess to me Kimiko-chan? He says as he smiles smugly looking up at me from his chair.

" Quite the contrary, you're coming with me right now." I say as I pull him out of his chair nearly dragging him across the classroom. I hear a few boys whistle as I exit the classroom.

 _Karma's POV_

Wow, Kimiko's strong! She nearly ripped out my arm. I wonder what she wants to talk about. I snicker as we walk down the hallway, scratch that, as she drags me down the hallway.

She pushes me up against the wall, tapping me in a corner, she doesn't seem to be bothered by this at all. Should I be doing this to her instead?

"You've got some nerve messing with me on the first day. She says glaring up at me.

Now that I think about it, she's not that much smaller than me, almost the same height.

"Me? Mess with you? I would never!" I say, still smirking.

"Don't lie to me, I know you already that rumour about me blushing, I'll have you know that I don't blush in any circumstances and especially not near you." She says, still keeping me against the wall but she's a little closer this time. Her hand's on my chest and she's pulling my tie so I'm forced to look down a little.

"Fine, I'll tell them that I was lying, but that doesn't stop Korosensei from taking notes" I say as I point at Korosensei who's taking pictures and writing in his notebook hiding in the corner.

"Don't tell me you've just noticed him now Karma? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest in this class? She says smirking.

She lets me go and swiftly cuts Korosensei's camera in half and steals his notebook. She years out the page with her name in it and burns it with a lighter she took out of her pocket. Wow, she's really equipped for anything.

 _Back to Kimiko's POV_

"Here's you notebook Korosensei" I say as I throw him the notebook. I took the time to quickly look through all the pages before though, it's something I've been able to do since I was a child. I have a photographic memory.

I leave an ever so slightly flustered Karma and Korosensei in the hallway as I turn back to the class.

When I open the door, everyone looks up and expects me to be with karma, but to their surprise he's not with me. I smirk and say,

"I had a little business with Karma to take care of, please excuse my absence" and then I head back to Nakamura without another world.

"Woah what did you do to him Kimiko?" Nakamura said, eager for answers.

"Nothing too serious" I say, still smirking.

"Kimiko?" Kayano said, " This is Okuda, she's really good in chemistry" she motions to a black haired girl with glasses who looks a little shy.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Okuda-san! I say while smiling sweetly.

I guess I'll smile more often now that i can be more relaxed. I still keep my guard up though, Kayano said she's good in chemistry, I'll try to not eat anything she offers me just in case

"Don't mind what I did to Karma, he'll be back sooner or later" I say as I continue to chat with the girls.

 _Karma's POV_

"Hey Karma's back!" Maehara shouts to the guys.

"where have you been Karma?" Nagisa asks looking a little worried.

" It's nothing guys, just forget about it" I say, trying to ignore Kimiko laughing in the corner of the class with the girls.

" Nuh unh! Where not letting you go till you tell us what she did to you Karma!" Says Terasaka looking smug.

" She didn't do anything too dirty guys, stop getting your hopes up" I say, almost shouting.

" Someone's in a bad mood" Isogai says looking amused at the angered red head.

" Maybe we should stop questioning him" Nagisa said.

" But that's no fun" sighs Maehara.

" Let's tease you instead Nagisa!" Says Sugino with a huge grin!

" Wha..? What? No, that's not what I'm saying, don't do that! Come on guys! Nagisa pleads.

" Yeah! How's it going with a certain green haired girl?" Maehara says in a teasing voice.

" No-...nothing's going on between us Maehara, stop it!" Nagisa says, visibly flustered.

"haha..." I laugh.

" You've cheered up now Karma?" Asks Chiba.

"yeah I'm fine, I'll definitely get her next time" I say softly but loud enough for Nagisa to hear.

"Get who next time?" Nagisa asks me.

"No one in particular" I say as I stare across the classroom to where Kimiko is sitting.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new bet

**Hey! I wanted to thank everyone for the views and all! It's really nice to know people have read something that I wrote, anyway here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Comment if you have any requests for thing you would like to happen in the story! \\(°o°)/**

As school finishes, I take my things and pack up.

"Hey Kimiko! Do you want to come with me, Kanzaki and Okuda to the arcade!? Nakamura couldn't come." Kayano says cheerfully as she waves in my direction.

" Sure I'd lo-"

" She can't, she's hanging out with me today" karma says cutting me off and pulling me out of the classroom.

Everyone stares as we leave going down the hill. As we reach the main rode he takes me aside and pushes me up against a tree, but one that's not visible to people who pass by.

"What are you doing?" I ask, a little annoyed.

" Just let me get this straight, if you make fun of me, I'll get you back for it Kimiko." Karma says as he looks right into my eyes.

" Oh really?" And you expect me to just stay here and let you do anything you want to me?" I say, smirking.

" How about a bet, if I make you blush, you have to do everything I say for a whole day. He says, still holding me against the tree.

" Hmm, tempting, but I'll pass and just leave now so if you don't mind I just need t-"

" Don't move Kimiko" karma says as I try to leave, covering my mouth with his hand.

"?" Why I wonder to myself, now I'm really annoyed that I haven't actually put any effort to escape his grasp, I know that I could easily do so but I just stay put and keep telling myself that there's no point to get worked up over this.

I suddenly hear voices getting louder.

"It's a shame that Karma took Kimiko before I could, she's really cute." I hear Maehara say.

" Yeah I agree, but I don't think she really looked like she wanted to go with Karma when he took her hand" Isogai points out.

" What do you think Nagisa?" Maehara asks the blue haired boy.

" Eh? I think she's nice but she's not really my type, she's more of a best friend kind of girl to me."

" Oh right, I forgot, you only like a certain green haired girl right Nagisa?" Maehara teases.

" Ehhh? Stop teasing me Maehara, I told you I don't like that!" Nagisa says while pouting.

" But that makes it more fun!" Terasaka teases.

As they get farther away, I take this as an opportunity to escape.

" What are you do-"

I twist Karma's arm and then as he flinches, I push him against the tree with his hand behind his back with his face to the tree. I hear a faint rustle in the leaves and a clicking sound that followed.

" I told you not to mess with me didn't I?" I say while holding him tightly.

" You're impressive Kimiko, but I'm not as weak as you think" he says as he breaks free of my grasp and tries to get me against the tree again. But I doge.

" Stealthy too, I can see now why Karasuma sensei called you down here to help with the assassination."

My guard is up now, I didn't think he'd be this confident, so I decided to play around a little.

"Fine, but how about, if you can't make me blush in 5 days, the I have the next 5 days to try to make you blush."

" Deal" he says as he shakes my hand

" Did you get that Korosensei?" We say in unison as we look up to see an embarrassed Korosensei.

" H-How did you guys know I was here!?" He says, extremely flustered.

" Easy" I say, " I heard you rustle a few leaves as I pushed Karma against the tree."

" And I heard you click the camera a few times" he adds.

" Give me the camera, I need to do a bit of editing to the videos and picture you took" I say.

" What do you need it for?" Karma asks, looking puzzled.

" I'm going to make an official declaration to the class about our bet and use the video as proof, if you don't trust me, I guess I could invite you over to my house" I say.

" Sure, I'd like to know what kind of rich house you live in" he says, with a smug look.

 _Karma's POV_

Poor poor little Kimiko-chan, I hopes that she know that I'll try to do something if she lets me into her house.

 _Kayano's POV_

" Hm, it's too bad Kimiko couldn't make it" I say to the others.

" Yeah, but Karma said that he's got some business with her, he probably wants to get back at her for embarrassing him earlier" Kanzaki says as a big "KO" flashes on the screen of the game she's playing on.

" I hope she's ok" Okuda says, looking a little worried.

" She'll be fine" I say, " now finally the day where I'll beat Kanzaki in a game".

" You wish!" She says chuckling.

 **Sorry for making this chapter a little short, I'll try making the next one a little longer! Comment if you have any requests for stuff you'd like to see happen in the story of things you'd like to point out! Thanks again to everyone who read this! Also comment if the characters seem a little out of character like karma or Kayano for example, I would appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't mess with me

**Thank you to all those who have read my stories! I hope that you'll like this one too! please comment if there are any mistakes or people out of character! It would really help! Thank you in advance! I will try to publish a chapter per day but if I don't it will be every few days!**

Once we arrive at my house...

" So this is where you live Kimiko-chan! It's huge!" Karma says behind me, I'm already halfway down the hallway heading to my room.

" Miss Kimiko, if I'm not mistaken, this is an acquaintance of yours?" Sebastian says with a small smirk of his own.

" He's a boy in my class and we're doing a project together!" I say not looking up because I know he's smirking right now.

" A project on the first day miss Kimiko, do you require any assistance?" He says as he follows me to my room.

" No thank you, Sebastian, but I would like you to keep Karma busy for a few minutes."

" Oh? But I though you where working on a project, together?" He says with a huge grin, knowing it annoys me a little.

" I need to do my makeup " I say, knowing he'll get the hint.

" Then of course miss Kimiko, what would you like me to do?"

" I would like you to take him to the training room" I say, hoping that he'll get Karma interested in the weapons I have down there.

" Your wish is my command miss Kimiko" says Sebastian as he goes to take karma down to the training room.

Still remaining in my cool and calm composure, I continue down the hallway and go to my room. The system turns on automatically as I open the door. I place the camera on my desk and upload the video but I don't edit it. I don't need to wast my time making an official bet so that everyone knows about.

I decide to do a little research about him though, not much comes up, but that won't stop me.

 _A few minutes later..._

 _Karma's POV_

" Wow, this room is cool" I say as I enter a large training area with weapons covering the wall.

" Miss Kimiko has requested that you stay here for the time being as she finishes her preparations. Feel free to pick things up and use them and call me if you need anything"

" Ok" I say as he leaves the room.

Wow, does Kimiko really know how to use all of these things? If she does than I need to practice too. But just cause she's strong and intelligent doesn't mean that she's experienced in other departments like, love.

I pick up a few throwing knifes and start practicing my aim while I wait for Kimiko.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I open the door of the training room and see Karma practicing his aim, hmmm, maybe I could surprise attack him, He'll probably doge it but I want to check his reaction time.

I take a few small throwing knifes from the sleeves of my blazer and throw them.

" Nice try Kimiko but you're not the only who's had training. You do know we're a class of assassins right?" Karma says, not turning around but he perfectly caught my knife in mid air.

" Of course, I never underestimate people" I say, still holding a knife in my other hand.

" How about we have a little match Kimiko-chan? The person who looses gets one day less to make the other blush." He says, looking pretty confident.

" Sure, just don't cry if I beat you" I know that he knows that he's no match for me, but this means that he's gonna try harder to make me blush, which means that he's gonna do a lot more than he would have if he'd gotten 5 days. I can take it though, it'll be fun pushing him to the floor in defeat.

" Idiot, I know what you're trying to do" I say while staying perfectly calm. I've had many encounters like this so I'm used to it, I have an automatic reflex where I'm in automatic calm and cool mode when in presence of people that I don't know as well.

I rush towards him but not at full speed and take a swing to his head, which he doges.

" Wow, you're really trying to kill me aren't you Kimiko-chan?" He says with his usual smirk.

" I just want to get this over with" I say as I twist his arm and push him to the ground.

" Done, now you've got 4 days, starting now." I say, still holding him down.

" Ok ok I get it now, can you release me now?" He says as he's trying to look up.

" Fine but you can leave after this, I have business to attend to" I say slightly annoyed.

" Ok, but just one thing"

"wha-"

I let my guard down for a split second as I let him get up and he pushes me down and now he's on top

" I don't have time for this, I need to do something Karma" I say, loosing my calm as I start to get more annoyed.

" Is it that important Kimiko? You said I had 4 days right? Starting now, I'm gonna do everything I can to prove I'm better than you this way" he says looking down at me, keeping me still by holding my hands above my head and trapping my knees between his legs.

" Rule no#1" I say while glaring at him.

I sink my nails into his hand that's holding mine down and take his arm and flip him over so that he's on the bottom and I'm on top with my legs along the sides of his. The knife in my hand at his neck with my other pulling his tie.

" Never make me late for anything" I say while looking down at him.

" Don't count on me to keep that rule Kimiko" he says with a huge smirk.

" I'm late so I'll have Sebastian give you a ride home" I say while getting off of him as I walk to the exit.

" No need, I'll walk, also, I think I'll start calling you Himeko-chan" he says with his usual smirk.

" Fine, but don't expect me to invite you over again" I say coldly as I leave for my room.

" Bye Himeko-chan! It was fun playing with you!" The redhead says with a smug face.

" And it was fun beating you up too" I say with a slight chuckle.

Wait, why did I chuckle? I was angry less than a few seconds ago, not many people can make me laugh? Argh, of all people he has to be the one who makes me laugh.

 _Karma's POV_

Hm, how about I try a completely different approach. I take out my phone a dial Nagisa's number.

" Hey Nagisa, I was wondering if you want to go to the fireworks show with me?"

" Uh sure, what time?"

" Tomorrow at 5:00pm, in xxx location"

" Ok! I'll be there!"

" Oh yeah, Nagisa? I forgot to mention something!"

" What?"

" I'm inviting Kimiko-chan!"

" Ok! That's fine by me!"

" Oh yeah, I'm also inviting Kayano!"

" Wha-!?" *beep*

This is gonna be fun.

 _Nagisa's POV_

What? He hung up on me! And he's inviting Kayano too?

 **I will put up warnings if there are limes or lemons(but I doubt I'll make chapters like that so soon) and also spoiler warnings for future chapter! Sorry if I spoiled anything in the first few chapter! (ToT) Anyway pls leave reviews and comments if there's any requests for stuff you'd like to see in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A new face

**Hey I'm sorry for not updating recently but this chapter got erased twice so this is the third time I rewrote this so I'm very sorry! (ToT) pls leave comments on things that I should improve or things that I should change! Or just any requests for stories that you'd like me to write, thanks again to all those who read this and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I got a message saying I have to change (f/n) to an actual name so from now on I'm naming her Kimiko Himura, sorry for the sudden change!(ToT)**

" Hey Himeko! I'm inviting you to the fireworks show tonight! Nagisa and Kayano are coming too so we won't be alone"

" Maybe" I say, not looking up to him

" Please? Do it for Nagisa and Kayano!"

" Fine, but I'm not wearing a yukata, no way in hell"

" Awww, but I wanted to see how cute you would look!"

" No way"

" Fine, meet me at xxxx location at 5:00 exactly."

I give a slight nod.

" Hey Kimiko, come here for a sec! I need to talk to you about something! A blue haired boy shouts from across the classroom.

" You've got 5 minutes to explain"

" gaah! Don't rush me Kimiko! I'm already nervous just thinking about telling you this!" He says, visibly flustered.

" Fine, what do you need?"

" Um... We'll... Karma told you about this evening right?" He says, still a little red visible in his cheeks.

" Yes"

" um, could you make sure that Kayano and I don't end up alone, I get kinda nervous when it's just us" he says, getting even redder.

" I can't promis anything, but I'll try"

" Thanks, could you not mention this to anyone? Karma will never stop teasing me if he finds out!"

" You do know that Korosensei is right above us right? He's been there for a while" I say in a quiet tone so that only Nagisa can hear me.

" Shhhhhhh" Nagisa says as he slowly takes out a knife from his sleeve.

He looks at me and I give a simple nod, pretend as if nothing had happened. With one quick slash, he cuts off all of Korosensei's tentacles. He's fast, but not fast enough. Korosensei evades his other attacks and gets away, embarrassed that he was found out.

" Wow, I'm impressed Nagisa, you're quicker than I though." I say but my face still remains calm as I speak.

" Thanks, also, just to get things straight, that was the reason I called you over here. To lure Korosensei over here so I could try to kill him. Guess it failed though" he says as he rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

" Nagisa..."

" Hm? What?

" You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

" I guess you're right, but it was enough to fool Korosensei here though"

" I don't mean that Nagisa" I say, now standing right in front of him looking him in the eye.

" Then what do you mean ? He says, looking back up at me.

" I mean that you didn't know Korosensei was going to be here and that you only just planned to attack him when I mentioned he was here, the things about Kayano where 100% legit though" I say with a smirk

" But I'm impressed, you made me believe for a split second that you had actually planned this" I say

" H-how did you find out Kimiko?" He says as he blushes uncontrollably.

" Ha..haha" I start laughing slightly at the sight of his embarrassment.

" You know what Nagisa? I think I just might be able to trust you" I say with a smile

The boy just stands there, still blushing, as he looks at my smiling face, amazed that he was able to make me laugh a little.

As I continue to talk to Nagisa, I feel someone's glare on my back, none other than Karma's.

 _Karma's POV_

"Tch"

" Hey, Karma, you ok?" Asks Maehara

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to get some fresh air.

Why is Nagisa hanging out with Kimiko? Sure he's friendly to everyone but Kimiko's a girl! What if starts to like her!? She's mine and no one else can have her. Oh, I know exactly what I'm gonna do to her tonight. It might seem selfish but I'm sure Nagisa will appreciate it.

 _Nagisa's POV_

Wow, I've never seen or heard Kimiko laugh or smile before, she's really pretty. I hope no one gets the wrong idea though. To me she's a really good friend. But what does she mean by "I think I can trust you" . Does she have trust issues? I wonder why that is...

 _Karma's POV_

As I step out to get some fresh air, leaving the Class E building behind me, I hear a faint rustle in the leaves.

" Yo Himeko, I know that you're there!" I shout out to the forest.

" Hm, you've got a pretty good eye to be able to spot me, though I wasn't putting much efforts into hiding anyway."

Kimeko says as she jumps down from the tree.

" I see you're back to your regular personality now" I say, noticing that she's not using her formal language as she does when she's in others presence.

" I don't have to infront of you, because, I'd say it's almost as if we had that same personality" she says with a smirk

" I've never seen this side to you Himeko" I say, staring into her eyes.

" Ive got many things that you don't know about me, and if you did, you wouldn't dare take another step towards me" she says, leaning against the tree with her arms folded across her chest.

" And why would that be Himeko-chan? Aren't you supposed to be all angry with me?"

" Oh right, that time in the training room, yeah, I was pretty angry at you but mostly because I knew people where watching us."

" Like who?"

" Security cameras, they're everywhere, and I recently recieved a threat towards our family, if that person know my my real personality, it could destroy my reputation."

" So why are you telling me all this Himeko-chan?" I say with a smug smile.

" Because you're no match for me, I'd kill you in a second if I want to" She says with her eyes closed, leaning against the tree.

" And what makes you think I won't use this to my advantage?"

" Because you wouldn't dare, you know what I'll do to you if you dare speak"

" And do you know what I'll do to you if I happen to make you blush in the next 3 days?" I say, putting my hand beside her head on the tree so that we're only inches apart.

" I do, wich is why I don't intend to loose" she says, opening her eyes and glares at me.

It was then I noticed, her eyes have changed, instead of the calm look of her regular black eyes, these eyes are diffrent, they've got a slight red colour to them.

" Hey, what happened to your eyes?"

" Nothing" she says as ahe blinks and the colour suddenly disappears.

" Now would you mind getting off of me? I need to do something" she says, not even waiting for me to move, she pushes me away from her.

I watch her go into the forest until she dissapears, that strange, why was she going there? I'll find out soon enough though, I always do.

 _Normal POV_

As I walk through the trees of the forest surrounding the school building, I suddenly stop at a small clearing.

" Come out from hiding, I know you're there" I shout into the wilderness

" Aww, it seems that I've been found out, and so soon!"

I turn around to see a boy walking towards me, he has blond platinum hair with bangs that cover his face and he's wearing a black suit.

" Why are you here?" I say, a little annoyed.

" Why are you so angry? I just want to say goodbye to my sweet little fiancé before I go to the United States for a few days, is that so wrong?" He says, smirking as he walks closer.

" Just get it over with" I say, turning my back to him.

" That's no way to treat me is it? We've know each other for so long and done so many things, we can just act normally together, can't we?" He says as he hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

" Whatever" I say, ignoring his actions.

" Anyway, my helicopter is coming in a few minutes, that gives us enough time to do a little something right?" He says still kissing my neck from behind.

" I'm busy"

" Aw come on, you're not that busy right? He says as he pulls me towards a tree and pushes me up against it.

I dont struggle because I know better than to go against him.

" Haven't you missed me? We finally get some alone time together!" He says as he kisses me with his leg in between mine. I notice that he's wearing a perfume that smells a little of oranges and citrus fruits

I have no choice but to let him, he's the one person I can't go against, and having to submit to him makes my blood boil, I shouldn't have to, but I do.

" Ah! There's the helicopter" he says as he lets go of my hands.

" Lets have some more fun next time ok Kimiko-chan?" He says as he climbs onto the ladder that the helicopter sent down.

I only glare at him as he flies away.

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! Also when I refer to "normal POV I mean the OC's POV, sorry if that confused any of you. The next chapter will be up maybe on the 25 on Christmas but don't count on it so sorry in advance if it's late! Happy holidays and hope you're having a fun time with your friends and family! Also, I apologize again for the sudden name change, it's my fault for not reading the rules properly...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Fireworks show

**Hey! This is going to be a 2 version chapter meaning that this chapter that you're reading right now is the Karma x reader one but I'm adding a bonus chapter with Nagisa x Kayano! If you don't understand what I mean, you'll understand once you finish reading this one. Also, I got a message saying I can't write stuff like (f/n) and such so I'm just gonna try to take out all the parts like that. If there is a part where I have to put the name, I'm gonna write the name: Kimiko Himura. Sorry for suddenly changing the characters name and so, but better change it now than later right? Happy holidays!**

" Kimiko, Would you like me to assists you in your preparation to the fireworks show?" Sebastian said as he came into my room.

" Yes, I would like you to bring my custom assortment of weapons from the training room, the assortment I usually bring on outings" I need to be prepared if something happens, I never leave the house without some kind of gear.

" Right away" Sebastian says as he leaves my room. He comes back shortly later with a tray full of small devices and equipment.

" Thank you Sebastian"

" Anything else you require?"

" No thank you, but you may spend the rest of the evening to your will"

" Thank you miss" he says as he bows and leaves my room.

I put on a shiny black leather skirt with by idle shorts underneath and a black lace top. I put on a belt that has many gadgets desguised as silver studs and a a few bracelets that are recording and tracking devices. The ring I put on has a small trigger that makes a poison laced needle poke out of the gemstone and that can paralysis the enemy is stabbed. I strap a few throwing knifes on a strap around my leg, hidden by my skirt. I put a few small daggers in my black knee high boots. I apply my makeup and brush my hair and I'm set to go.

 _Karma's POV_

" Tch, I though Kimiko would be here by now!"

" It's only 4:45, relax Karma, I'm sure she'll be here soon!"

" I know but I still think that it's a little weird that she isn't here already, normally she would come few minutes early"

" Did you miss me that much Karma-kun?" Kimiko says from behind me, as calm and emotionless as ever.

" No, I just thought that it was weird that you took so long Kimiko"

 _Kimiko's POV_

" That's a beautiful yukata Kayano" I say to the green haired girl wearing a light purple yukata with blue flowers and silver highlights.

" Thanks Kimiko! Your outfit's nice too!" She says, smiling.

" Anyway, so what's the plan for now?"

" Hm... Oh I know!" Karma pull me closer and wisperes something in my ear.

" I promised Nagisa I wouldn't"

" Fine, I'll do it!" He says

" OI! Nagisa! Kayano! Let's go over and listen to the band that's playing!"

" Ok!"

As we pass countless booths of food and games, I get the weird feeling that I'm being watched. No one seems suspicious but I keep my guard up.

" Ok Kimiko, now that we're pretty deep in the crowd, let's go!" Karma says as he shows me his hand, wanting me to take it.

I'm hesitant at first, knowing someone's probably watching us but I take his hand anyway. He pulls me always from the crowd, though he pulls me a little too hard and I fall into his arms.

" Are you this eager for a hug Kimiko-chan?" Hey says with a smirk.

" Tch, idiot" I say, pushing myself off of him.

" You're almost blushing Kimiko, by just a simple hug?" He says, his smirk getting even bigger.

" I'm not blushing you idiot" I say

" Let's have a race Himeko, to the top of the hill" he says as he points to the top of a nearby hill.

" You're on!"

" Count down from 5...4...3...2...1..Go!"

 _Nagisa's POV_

" Hey, where did Karma and Kimiko go?"

" Hm, I don't know, maybe they got lost in the crowd"

" Yeah, we should probably get out of this crowd too" I say

Argh! Why did Karma and Kimiko leave us alone! Especially Kimiko, she promised that she wouldn't leave us alone! Damn you Karma! I try texting karma but he doesn't respond.

" Should we go look for them?" Kayano says from behind me

" Uh yeah sure" I say as I give her my hand and pull her out of the crowd.

" Uh thanks N-Nagisa" she stutterers, immensely blushing.

" N-no problem" I reply, blushing super deeply myslef.

 _Karma's POV_

Wow, Kimiko's super fast. It'll be hard to catch up with her.

 _Kimiko's POV_

For a split second I see a shadow move so I stop running. I see Karma pass ahead of me but I ignore him.

" You're tired already Himeko-chan? I'm gonna win at this rate!"

" Not on my watch!" I say as I resume running.

I look back one last time, but the shadow was gone. I brush it off for the moment.

" Wow, you're first even when you take a break Himeko, you're fast!" He says, coming just seconds after me.

" Yeah"

" Hey is there anything wrong?" He says, looking at me a little worried.

" No, it's nothing"

" Ok..." He says looking up at the sky

" Hey, come over here!" He says, this time a little more cheerfully.

" Why?"

" Stop being so tense and just come over here"

" Fine, but seriously why?" I say, coming over to him.

He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me into a warm embrace.

" The fireworks are going to start soon Kimiko so I wanted you to see theme from here with me." He says, not letting me go.

" K-Karma! Let me go" I say, struggling, knowing that someone's probably watching.

" No, I won't, you're reactions are too cute Himeko-chan!" He says as he nuzzles his nose against the crook of my neck.

" K-Karma? Stop I'm serious"

" Are you blushing yet? "

" No I'm not Karma, not please let me go, I'm serious!"

" I'm not letting go until you blush Kimiko! That's my goal" he says, hugging me tighter

Suddenly, the first firework goes off and Karma pulls me into a sweet kiss.

"?"

"..."

At first I'm startled but I don't blush, there's not way I'm giving in to him. He finally breaks away and smirks.

" I really though I had you Kimiko! You sure are hard to break"

" Shut up"

" Kimiko?"

" Just shut up for a second"

I slowly take out a two daggers from my boots and throw one at a tree.

" I know you're there, just come out already"

 _Karma's POV_

*clap* * clap* * clap* *clap*

" My, my Kimiko-chan, cheating on me so soon? And after all we've done together!"

" What are you doing here?" She says, obviously annoyed, but I notice again, her eyes changed colour, they're red now, but an even more defined and brighter red than before.

" Testing to see if you'd find out if I was here, you passed, obviously"

" Who's this Kimiko?" I ask

" What's that Kimiko-chan? You haven't introduced me yet?" The platinum blond boy says as he pretends to look hurt.

" I never intended to"

" Then I guess I'll introduce myself, my name is Hiro Takahashi, you can call me Hiro"

" Is that all you came here for Hiro? You can leave now if that's all" Kimiko says, slightly aggressively

" Oh! I forgot to mention" Hiro says, completely ignoring Kimiko's question " I'm also her childhood friend and loving fiancé!" He says with a huge smirk.

 **Hey guys, sorry to leave that on a cliffhanger, but tomorrow I'm gonna write about what happened to Nagisa and Kayano once Kimiko and Karma left the scene! Also I will try to get a small Christmas chapter in if I have enough time! Sorry for taking so long to upload this one but it got erased a couple of times so from now on I'll be better at saving my documents! Thanks again to everyone who reads this and have a very nice time during these festive times! I apologize again for suddenly changing the names!**


	8. Chapter 8 - (Bonus chapter)

**I'm really really sorry for changing the name so suddenly! I apologize again! I hope it didn't change the story too much for you guys! Also merry Christmas and happy holiday! Thanks to everyone who reads this! this is the bonus chapter I was talking about in my previous chapter about what happened to Nagisa and Kayano once they got separated from Karma and Kimiko!**

 _Nagisa's POV_

" So... Uh... Where would you like to go?"

" Hm... Oh I know! Let's go get some food, I'm a little hungry" She says, still blushing slighty.

I then realize that I'm still holding her hand.

" Ah, uh sorry" I say, pulling my hand away

" Oh uh, it's okay" she says, looking a little sad that I pulled my hand away.

I sigh and then hold out my hand again, and she takes it to my relief. Of course she was blushing immensely. But I was probably redder than a tomato!

 _Kayano's POV_

Nagisa pulled his hand away so suddenly, I guess he didn't really want to hold hands with me. Soon after though, he hands me his hand again! I take it, a little hesitantly because I know I'm super red at this point, but Nagisa's face was super cute too! He was blushing so hard I felt a little relieved that I wasn't the only one who felt embarrassed.

" Hahah" I start to laught slightly

" ...? Why are you laughing Kayano?" He asks me

" Because, we're both super red from just holding hands! I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's nervous," I say, slightly chuckling.

" Yeah me too" he says, though he's completely flustered

 _Nagisa's POV_

I'm so glad I'm not the only one that's nervous. We head over to the Takoyaki booth. We finish and head over to some booths to play some games.

" Wait Kayano!" I say as I pull her back and put my hand over her mouth.

" ?"

" I think I see Chiba and Hayami over there!" I say, pointing to the shooting booth where the two students are competing for the biggest prize which was a huge polar bear.

" Wow, it's really them! They must be on a date!" Kayano says excitedly as she looks at them

A date? Does that mean we're on a date? Because we're together and were at a festival together. Is this really a date!?

" Nagisa, is anything wrong?" Kayano says looking at me.

" N-no it's nothing!"

" Okay then!" She says as she smiles, she then takes my hand and leads me over to a booth that's in the opposite direction.

" Where are you taking me Kayano?" I say, a little flustered that she suddenly took my hand

" I saw a goldfish booth not long ago, I would like to try and catch a few!" She says, pulling me through the crowd.

 _Kayano's POV_

I pull Nagisa though the crowd, completely forgetting that I was embarrassed becasue I got a chance to do many fun things with Nagisa.

" See! it's over here!" I say, pointing to a small tank with fish in it.

" I'll pay for it Kayano" says Nagisa pulling out his wallet

" No no, I'll pay for it, it's not like a girl can't handle herself right?"

" Oh ok"

 _Nagisa's POV_

I look at Kayano having fun catching the fish. She's really cute when she smile. I feel my face heat up just thinking about it.

" Ok Nagisa, I'm done! Look at how many I caught!" She holds up a bag with three fish inside.

" Wow, those are really nice fish" I say, slightly embarrassed because I didn't know what else to say

 _Kayano's POV_

" I bough something while you where catching the fish" Nagisa says, blushing slightly.

" Oh cool, what did you get?"

" Close you eyes"

" Ok" I close my eyes and hear the rustling of his clothes, he pulls my hair a little but it doesn't hurt. I hear a snap and then silence.

" You can open your eyes now Kayano." I hear him say

I open my eyes slightly, that's strange, nothing happened.

" Oh, I forgot" he says, slightly embarrassed. He pulls me infront of a small mirror in on of the nearby booths.

" It's beautiful! I love it!" I say as I stare into the mirror. A small gem encrusted flower clip was in my hair.

" Was it expensive?"

" No, it's not like it's real diamonds" he says, laughing slightly.

" Good, you shouldn't spend too much money on girls ore you'll end up broke!" I say, giggling. " But thank you Nagisa, It's really pretty!"

 _Nagisa's POV_

" No problem" I say, slightly red in the cheeks

" Shall we go look at the fireworks?" She says, with her bright smile as always.

" Sure!" I say, getting more used to being around her alone.

I take her hand and lead her through the crowd. I smile a I see a slight blush on her cheeks.

The first firework goes off.

" Wow, they're very nice" says Kayano

" Yeah, they are... Like you" I whisper the last part so that she doesn't hear me. I look up to the fireworks for the whole show

 _Kayano's POV_

" Yeah they are... like you" I hear Nagisa say, whispering the last part.

It was very hard to hear but I did hear those last words. I feel my whole face heat up as I blush immensely. I look at Nagisa's face, staring up at the fireworks.

" You too..." I say, but barely audible so I make sure he doesn't hear me.

 _Nagisa's POV_

" you too..."

I hear those words, just barely. Did she really just say that? She said it really quietly so I'm not sure if she actually said that, maybe it was someone else?! I decide to ignore it and just stare up and the fireworks but I can't help looking at Kayano for a little, watching the fireworks light up her cute face.

After the fireworks are over, I try texting Karma to ask where he is, no reply.

" Hey Kayano, did Kimiko reply to your texts?"

" No, somethings strange, usually if they'd try to set us up, they'd usually be back by now"

" Yeah, let's look for them!" She says

" Ok, I'll tell my mom that I'll be home late" I say as I'm texting my mom

" Mr. Shiota, Ms Kaede, You may call me Sebastian. I am Miss Kimiko's butler, she has requested that you be taken home by me." Says a tall man with black hair

" How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kayano says suspiciously

" You don't" says the man in black, " But I was also requested to take home this young man" he says as Karma show up from behind him.

" Karma!" We both yell running to him.

" What happened are you alright?" We say

" Yeah, I'm fine, you can trust this guy, I met him before."

" Where's Kimiko?" asks Kayano looking worried.

" She's fine"

" Miss Kimiko will be going home with her Fiancé tonight so she may not accompany you home, she sincerely apologizes"

" FIANCÉ!?" We both shout out.

" Karma! Did you know about this?"

" I just found out, Kimiko said that she'll explain tomorrow"

 **Hey guys! Hope you enoyed the bonus chapter with Kayano and Nagisa, sorry if it was a little short but I'll try uploading a chapter at least once a day, if not I apologize but it's not easy finding time to do these things. Thanks again for reading these! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I'll try uploading a Christmas special today but if I don't it'll be up tomorrow one day late, sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The next day

**Hey guys, sorry for uploading this so late but I was busy drawing the whole day hehehe... Anyway here's the new chapter, sadly I don't think I'll release a Christmas chapter because it's already passed but I will make one where it's Christmas so don't worry.**

 _Kayano's POV_

" There's Kimiko!" I hear Nagisa say as I walk up the hill towards the class E building.

" Kimiko! Are you ok?" I hear Kayano shout soon after

" Yeah, I'm fine guys" I say, smiling slightly

" Karma wants to talk to you at lunch, he said he's skipping school until then"

" That Karma, doesn't he ever take school seriously?" I say

" Nope, though ironically he gets the best scores in the class" Kayano says, appearing slightly annoyed.

" Anyway, I guess I owe you guys an explanation to why I dissapeared last night." I say looking at my watch there's still 20 minutes before class starts.

 _Nagisa's POV_

I watch intently as Kimiko takes us aside from the building and starts to explain.

" Hiro Takahashi, he's my fiancé, my parents organized it when I was little." She begins

" He's the son of a very important client of my family's and they agreed on this engagement. Even though we grew up together, I don't love him. I don't break off the engagement because most engagements turn out positive and studies show that the couple is most likely to stay together."

" But what about love?" Kayano says

" I've never really had my eye on anyone so that's why it never occurred to me to break off the engagement, and also, it would bring benefits to our family and theirs so I don't see the problem.

" What about Karma?" I say

" I don't love Karma" she says, almost immediately after my question

" But if you're engaged, when are you getting married?" Kayano asks

" My parents aren't foolish enough to make me marry after high school, the want to make sure I go to a good university and find a steady job before marriage."

" Then if that's it, then we hope everything goes well for you Kimiko!" Says Kayano with a smile.

" Yeah, thanks" Kimiko says, avoiding eye contact

" We should head back" I say " school will be starting soon"

" Yeah, good idea" says Kayano"

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Are you coming Kimiko?" Says Kayano, looking in my direction

" Yeah, in a second, just go ahead" I say

" Ok, don't be late for class!" She says as she hurries into the building.

I wait for them to be out of ear range and check to see if Korosensei's around, he probably shouldn't since class is starting soon.

" Gte down from there Karma!" I shout, looking up at a specific tree

" Keep it down Himeko-chan" says a certain red head relaxing in a tree branch with his eyes closed.

" You heard all that right? I purposely said it out loud" I say, slowly taking a small throwing knife from my sleeve.

" Yeah, I heard" he says, slowly opening his eyes.

" Then get to class" I say, taking my aim.

" Nagisa said I was skipping right? Listen to him" he says, completely ignoring me.

I throw the knife at the branch, making it crack slightly, but since it was able to support his weight, it doesn't fall.

" Hey, you trying to kill me Himeko-chan?" Karma says, getting up so that he's now standing on the branch while leaning against the trunk.

" No, only trying to break your neck" I say, turning away from him

" Well you failed, also, it's gonna take a little more than just one knife to make this branch fall" he says, smirking

" I know" I say

I hear a small explosion and a big crash.

" Owwww, Himeko-chan, you didn't have to brow up the tree!" He says, scratching his head while taking small branches out of his hair.

" I didn't blow up the tree, only the branch, also, it was fun seeing you fall" I say, smirking

" You've really got a split personality don't you Himeko-chan" He says, getting closer.

" So what?" I say, turning my back to him

" I'd be a shame if someone else found out" he says, grinning

" Oh? And who would dare do such a thing?" I say in an amused voice

" Oh I don't know, maybe someone like me, if you don't do as I say" he says hugging me from behind

" You wouldn't dare, and besides, even if you would, what would you make me do?"

" Oh, this and that, and maybe I'll make you kiss me" he says, hugging me harder.

" Karma, let me go! I have to get to class"

" You already know everything, why not spend this time with me?"

" No way" I say, managing to get out of his grip

" At least give me a kiss Himeko-chan" he says, jokingly

" Even if I have a fiancé?" I say

" It's not like you like him though " Karma says, laughing slightly

 _Karma's POV_

I laugh slighty while looking at Kimiko's slenderness figure, then, she suddenly pulls my arm and kisses me

"?" I open my eyes in confusion and startlement

Kimiko's eyes open shortly after, I can feel her smirking, then she pulls away.

" Is that what you wanted? Or did you want something a little more naughty?" She says, still smirking

I'm speechless, I actually didn't expect Kimiko to actually kiss me, I suddenly feel my face heat up and realize that I'm blushing.

" Haha, you're blushing already, but sadly, I'm not, so I guess you're gonna have to think of something better" she says, leaving and making her way over to the classroom.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I walk away smirking, from the blushing figure behind me when I suddenly hear his voice call out,

" Remember, at lunch time, behind the school! Don't be late" he says

" No promises!" I shout back

When I get to the classroom, I see everyone looking at me with their cheeks slightly red.

" Isn't it rude to spy on people?" I say, leaning against the door frame

Everyone just looks to the ground in embarrassment, they know I found out that they were watching.

" We only saw the kiss! And we couldn't hear a thing you guys said!" Says Nagisa, slightly blushing

" Good" I say, knowing that they haven't seen my other side.

" Now Korosensei, don't you think it's rude to be taking pictures?" I say, holding his camera

" WHAA? How did you know I even took picture?" He says, visibly flustered

" It doesn't matter how I know" I say, breaking the camera to shreds.

" NOO! That camera was expensive! Now I have even less money to buy candy this weekend!" He says, pouting

" Just get class started" I say, taking my seat.

" Yes Kimiko"

 _Class E's POV_

Isn't it a little strange, its as if Kimiko's the teacher and Korosensei's the student! More like Kimiko's the master and Korosensei's the slave! But Kimiko still has that calm and cool appearance while taking to him and and doesn't seen the least bit bothered.

 **Sorry again for uploading this so late, but I have other things to do than write! I promise that I'll have the next chapter up more earlier tomorrow! Thanks again for reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lunch time

**Sorry for always posting so late but during the day I don't usually have time to write so I usually do it later so expect futur chapters to be out later in the day! Thanks to all those who read these stories!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I hear the lunch bell ring

" Lunch time everyone!" Korosensei sings out.

" Hey Kimiko! Wanna eat with us?" Maehara calls out, he's sitting with Terasaka, Isogai and Chiba.

" Sure, but quickly, I have buisness to attend to later" I say, heading over to them

" You don't have to act all formal with us Kimiko" Says Maehara, patting me on the shoulder

I decide that they won't do any harm if they find out my other personality, I mean, eventually the whole class will find out, if I want them too. Besides, it'll be fun being around people I don't have to act all cool around. If they try spilling one word though, I won't hesitate to take action.

" Do you really want to see my true personality Maehara?" I say, putting one leg over the other, smirking.

" Woah, what happened to your eyes? They're a little red, like bright red" says Isogai

" It's nothing" I say, blinking slightly

" Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, are you and Karma going out?" Asks Maehara

" No, he's just trying to get me to blush" I say chuckling slightly

" Then why did you kiss him?"

" Because, it's fun to tease him" I say

 _Maehara's POV_

" Mind if I try to make you blush Kimiko?" I say

" Sadly, this privilege is only reserved for Karma" she says, getting up from her chair as she leaves the classroom. I see another glint of red in her eyes as she leaves.

" That's weird, I wonder why her eyes suddenly turned red" says Isogai

" I don't know, it's definitely not her natural eye colour," says Terasaka

" Hm, it's a shame, I would have liked to make her blush, I've got a tone of experience with girls" I say

" I bet she's gonna be harder than all the girls that you've met put together" says Chiba

" But I would have liked to try"

" I bet we all would have, she's pretty cute" says Terasaka

" She's nice, but she's not my type of girl" says Chiba

" Right, I forgot, you've got your eye on Hayami don't you?"

" Shut up" says Chiba, slightly blushing

" See, it's not that hard to make people blush is it?" I say

" Depends on the person"

" Oh yeah, I forgot your an _Ikemen,_ Isogai, you wouldn't dare play with someone's emotions"

" It's not nice to play with people's emotions in the first place!"

" I know!"

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Karma, come out! Don't make me explode another tree branch!"

" You're late Himeko-chan!" Says a red head, jumping down from a tree.

" I never promised anything so don't get angry at me" I say, crossing my arms

" But still, this means less time for me to make you blush!" He says, coming closer

" Why should I care? This just means less time for me to deal with it" I say

" But that's no fun is it Himeko-chan?"

" Not everything has to be fun"

" But when it's possible, then why not make it fun?"

" If you want a kiss just say so"

He suddenly pulls my hand and pushes my up against the school building.

" Well?" I say

" I don't want a kiss, I want to make you blush!" He says, he's so close I can feel his breath on my lips

" Good luck, but I doubt you'll succeed"

" Thanks, I'll take it" he says

I just stare up into his golden eyes, unfazed by the position we're in. He's got me pinned up against the side of a wall with his leg in between mine and with his arms either side of my head, his face just inches away.

" Just kiss me, I have to get back to Kayano and the others soon"

" Is this an invitation Himeko-chan?" He says, smirking

" It's not" I say.

I decide that I should just get this over with. I take his tie in my hands and pull him closer and kiss him.

Apparently, Karma decides that it's a good idea to put his tongue in, I guess it was to try to make me blush. Well, it didn't work, we fought for a while for dominance. He pulled away for air after a while.

 _Karma's POV_

" Your skilled, Himeko-chan, who'd you learn from?"

" It doesn't concern you" She says, turning her head away from me.

" Aw, I was expecting a cuter response"

" Just forget about it ok?" She says, looking a little annoyed.

" Fine" I say as I lean down and kiss her again.

 _Kimiko's POV_

After a while, I break away.

" Karma seriously, this won't make me blush"

" But admit it, you enjoyed that" he says

" Idiot, it's not like I hated it" I say the last part as quiet as I can so he doesn't hear. I get up from the wall and start walking.

" Oh well, see you after class Himeko-chan!" He says as I leave to go to the classroom.

I walk around a corner and stop, making sure I'm out of Karma's hearing range before I speak

" Are you jealous? Is that why you keep coming to secretly watch over me, stalker?"

" Aw, don't call me a stalker Kimiko!" Says a platinum blond boy, emerging from the shadows.

" Then why do you keep following me everywhere?

" Because I'm worried about you! And also, can't I just spend time with my loving fiancé?"

" Stop calling me your fiancé and just call me Kimiko"

" But doesn't that boy call you Himeko-chan? I want to call you by a cite nickname too!"

" Anything but fiancé, it's annoying"

" Fine. You should be getting to class now right? I'll pick you up after school!" He says, embracing me from behind.

" What about your school? Your just a few months older than me right? You should be going to class too"

" But I'm like you! I already know everything in the program so I don't need to attend do I? It's not like you listen to the classes here anyway do you?"

" I get your point, just let me go now or I'm gonna be late"

" Fine fine! But remember that I'm picking you up and you're coming to my house after!"

" Yeah I know" I say as I head into the building.

 **I'm still really sorry for the late updates! Again, expect future chapters to be released later in the day and such. Thanks again to all those who read!**


	11. Chapter 11 - After school

**Hey again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have much to say so here it is!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Hey Himeko-chan! Wanna hang out after school?" I hear Karma say from behind me as I walk down the hill.

" I can't today, I'm going over to Takahashi's house today" I say, not looking back.

" Oh, you mean Hiro? I though you said you don't like him"

" I don't love him, but he asked me so I'm going"

" If he does anything, call me"

" I can handle myself"

" I know, but even though he's your fiancé, admit you like me more" he says, embracing me from behind forcing me to stop walking.

" All we have is a bet between us, nothing more" I say coldly.

" I know, but I bet you're enjoying this as much as I am" he says, squeezing me harder

" You're running out of time, after this bet is finished I have nothing to say to you anymore"

" Is that so? What about your turn trying to make me blush?"

" I don't have time anymore so I'm calling my part off"

" But that's no fun Himeko-chan!"

" Not everything has to be fun Karma!" I say, getting out of his grasp and continue heading down the hill.

" But I want to see what kind of tactics you'll use!"

I swiftly turn around, knife in hand and hand on his tie. I pull his neck close and put the knife to his neck.

" Easy, I'll blackmail you into blushing and say I'm a winner.

" You don't have to show off your knife skills, I already know you're great at close hand combat and knife wielding" He says, pushing the knife away.

" Now you know my tactic, I don't have to prove it to you"

" What would you blackmail me with?" He says, smirking.

" Why would I tell you?"

" I don't know, maybe you can't because you don't actually have anything to blackmail me with?"

" Of course I do" I say

" Sure" he says, smirking

We reach the school gates we see a large crowd gathered. The crowd parts as I come closer.

" It's Kimiko Himura! She's here!" I hear wisperes around me.

" Kimiko-chan!" I hear Hiro call out.

" I told you not to bring the limo! It draws too much attention!" I shout at the platinum blond figure leaning on the long black limousine.

" Aww, but it's more fun riding in it!" He says

As I walk closer to him he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I hear a few gasps around me.

" I said not to do those things in public Hiro" I say, annoyed but still keeping my calm.

" I know, but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew you where mine"

" I don't belong to anyone" I say, getting into the car.

" Claude! Take us home" he calls out to the fron of the limo.

" Right away, sir."

" My part of the bet is off. To make up for it I'll do whatever you want for a day" I say, looking out of the window.

" Why?" He says, looking a little confused.

" Because, if I forfeit, I owe you something, and it's better we deal about it now than later" I say

He nods and we leave the school. About halfway through the ride, Hiro activates the blinds so that Claude cannot see into the backseat anymore wich means he's sure to do something.

" Did you miss me Kimiko-chan?" He says putting his arm around my waist.

" No" I say, bluntly.

" Not even a little?" He says as he hold up my chin so I'm facing him now.

" No"

" You're so mean Kimiko-chan!" He says, as if he was a five year old.

" Face the truth Hir-"

I'm cut off as Hiro brings his lips to mine. He pulls away for a second

" The kiss infront of the car was too short, let's make this one longer"

He brings his lips to mine again but this time, he also puts his tongue in. I don't bother fighting for dominance because he always wins anyway.

He slowly lowers me on to the leather car seat, not breaking the kiss. Now on top of me, the kiss becomes deeper. Breaking away every now and then for air. He slowly moves down to my neck and starts kissing me.

" S-stop Hiro" I say, stuttering a little.

" Your reaction is so cute Kimiko-chan!" He says, looking down at me.

" Idiot"

" You know that I'm the only one that can make you blush Kimiko-chan, why ask someone else to make you? I'll get even more jealous!" He says

" It's not like I asked him, it was a bet, besides, I don't like when people prove me wrong"

" What about me?" He says, as he resumes kissing me neck

" Y-you're diffrent" I say blushing ever so slightly but just barely visible.

" Diffrent how?" He says

" Doesn't matter" I say, regaining my posture slightly

He smiles a sweet smile and kisses me on my lips.

" Sir, we'll be arriving soon" says Claude from the front seat.

" Ok!" Hiro says, getting off of me

" Don't kiss me for so long" I say, crossing my legs and arms.

" Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that" he says with a smile

" I'm not" I say, smirking s little.

Hiro also knows about my true personality, along with Asano, Karma, my older brother and my best friend from Norway, but I don't see her often. I guess now most of Class E now knows too, but that doesn't matter. As long as they don't ruin my reputation I'm fine with them knowing it. Hiro and Asano also have a double personality. Asano's is more friendly and caring, so is Hiro's. Hiro though, in the presence of others, gives off a more powering aura though, making people think he's possessive but still quite smart, this helps his image in the industries. He often helps out his parents so it benefits him. He doesn't mind what other people think of him. Sometimes though, he can actually be possessive.

" We're here sir" says Claude, opening the door of the limo.

I step out of the car. Infront of me is a huge mansion, it has an old Victorian style to it. It has a huge garden with a fountain and many rows of flowers.

" Remember when we used to play in the meadows" Hiro says

" Yeah" I say, staring out into the fields " But that was before"

Hiro takes my hand and looks me in the eye, looking a little worried.

" I'm fine" I say, pulling my hand away.

We enter the building, a long row of servants are at the door awaiting our arrival. They greet us and bow. Hiro dismisses them and we head up to his room.

" Let's go out on the balcony" he says, taking my hand gently.

I look over the big green fields of tall grass being blown in all directions by the wind.

" You're eyes are slightly blue" he points out

" Don't remind me" I say, blinking a few times.

" But it's a nice colour Kimiko-chan" he says, embracing me from behind.

" Thanks, but I prefer my natural one"

He starts kissing my neck. I can't do anything but stay still. Being near him is calming and makes me feel nice and myself.

I close my eyes slightly, imagining the ocean, one of my favourite places to visit.

" You're still able to be so perfect, even after the incident, you're amazing Kimiko'chan" Hiro says quietly from behind

" It's not easy, but what about you?" I say

" I'm dealing with it" he says, he then resumes kissing me.

I close my eyes again. I suddenly feel the image of Karma pop up in my head. I open me eyes in confusion.

" Are you okay Kimiko?" Hiro says, looking more worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." I say

" You should get some rest then, I'll call your family and tell them that you're staying here for the night. Just lay down on my bed and I'll bring up some food" he says, pulling me inside

" You worry too much" I say, I shouldn't deserve this kind of treatment I think to myself.

" Of course I do, weren't you a little sick a few days ago?" He says

" That was just a slight fever"

" Nonesense, just sleep" he says, punching onto the bed and putting the blanket over me.

" Don't treat me so nicely, I don't deserve this" I whisper to myself

" I'll check up in a few minutes Kimiko-chan, get some rest for now" Hiro says.

He kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room.

" I love you" he says as he closes the door.

I feel so guilty, why did I suddenly think of Karma when I'm sending time with Hiro? I'm supposed to love Hiro but I don't! I may like him a little more than friends but I've never though about love! But why was I thinking about Karma? I don't even like him!

Do I...?

 **Sorry for uploading this chapter a bit later than usual, I was running low on ideas... Anyway I promis tomorrow that the cheater will be up later! And this is still a Karma x OC fanfic, don't worry. I won't make Hiro take all of Kimiko's time.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Nightmare?

**Sorry againt for the late update, I'm lazy... But everyone's lazy every now and then right? Anyway enjoy the holidays guys and Happy New Years in advance.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I hear the door close as Hiro leaves the room, I close my eyes slowly and drift into sleep.

 _" Kimiko..."_

 _"..."_

 _" This won't hurt a bit Kimiko-san" I hear a strange voice call out to me. I try to open my eyes but it I can't. It's as if someone glued my eyes shut._

 _I try to move my arms but it's no use, they're restrained by some sort of handcuff, I try to move my legs but they're also restrained._

 _" Don't move Kimiko-san, It'll all be over soon"_

 _I suddenly feel something poke into my chest, a sort of needle. I pull madly at my restraints but no matter how hard I try I can't move. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out._

 _" Just a little longer Kimiko-san" I hear the voice again._

 _" N-no!" I finally start to hear my voice but it's so quiet._

 _" Use some more anaesthetic and some..." The words start to fade as I start to get sleepier and drift off into a deeper sleep._

"..."

I sit up in bed, breathing heavily. It's dark. I look around the room. It's Hiro's. That's right, I went to Hiro's house after school and I felt a little sick so I sleep a little. How late is it? I look to my side, there's a tray with some porridge and some bread. Right next to it is an alarm clock. 2:45 am... I hear a faint rustling to my left, I guess Hiro decided to sleep in his bed even though I was there. It is a king sized bed so I guess it wouldn't matter much.

"..." I get out of bed and head to the balcony.

I feel the cool breeze on my face as I look out onto the fields. It's peaceful. Something that I haven't been in a long time. No matter how hard I try to forget, something always reminds me.

I slip back into bed after eating a bit of the porridge and bread. I look at Hiro's sleeping face. Do I love him? I know I like him but I'm not sure if I actually love him...

I pull the covers over my face. What about Karma? Wait, why am I thinking about him? I don't even like him! All we have is a bet! I didn't even blush or feel flustered whenever he got close to me. Why am I thinking about him? Why?...

 _" Kimiko-san... Your operation is over, wake up" I hear the voice again,_

 _I open my eyes, this time it's easier. I move my arms and legs, no pain or anything. I slowly sit up. I'm in a white room, almost like a hospital one, but it's not. There are no medical files or nurses. Just a simple operation table in the middle of the room with a few operating tools. My head hurts, why did I even get an operation? What kind of operation was it? I can't remember anything... I hate not knowing crucial things like this, or even just small stuff in general..._

 _" How do you feel Kimiko-San?" Says a middle aged man with black wavy hair._

 _" What did you do to me?" I say, looking him in the eye but as soon as I do that, my eyes start to sting._

 _" Just a slight operation" he says in a sing-songy voice._

 _" I didn't agree to this!" I start shouting_

 _" I know you must feel angry or confused but just relax for a bit, it's not good for your health" he says_

 _" I don't care just answer me!"_

 _" You offered to take part in a few experiments, well, actually your parents did"_

 _" How could I agree to this!? My parents... How could they?"_

 _" Don't worry we did nothing to harm you, we only did tested operations that have been proven successful"_

 _" Just tell me what you've done"_

 _" We modified..."_

" Kimiko...Kimiko!" I open my eyes slowly

"..." I look up to see Hiro beside me

" Kimiko are you okay? You where tossing in your sleep.

" Sorry, it was just some nightmare, that's all"

" Do you want to talk about it?" He says, looking worried

" No, I'm fine, I just need to get ready for school" I say, getting out of bed

" Ok, don't overwork yourself" he says, as he gets up to get his clothes

I change into my school uniform and think about my dream, why am I suddenly remembering this now? I've dealt with living with it but why have a dream about it?

I finish my morning routine and get into the car with Hiro.

" Are you sure you're ok with me taking you to school? Normally you don't want me to" Hiro says

" I'm fine with it, I'm just a little tired today, that's all"

We continue chatting about this and that, memories of when we we her younger and other stuff.

" Ms Himura, we are now arriving at Kunugigaoka junior high school"

" Thank you Claude, I can open the door myself"

Hiro gives me a quick kiss before letting me out of the car and I head up to the Class E building, ignoring the stares of everyone.

" OI! Himeko-chan!" I hear Karma call out to me as I'm halfway up the hill

I ignore him and keep walking. I don't want to talk to him! I'm confused about him, Hiro and everything that's going on! That nightmare really had a big impact on me. Why? Anyway I didn't need Karma's jokes to weigh me down today too.

" Kimiko!" He tries to get my attention by calling my name this time. I still don't turn around.

He calls my name a few more times but I ignore him. I open the door to the classroom and go immediately to my desk and pull out my book and start studying, even if I don't need to.

" Kimiko!" Karma says, he slams his hand on my desk and looks at me with his piercing gold eyes

" What?" I say, not looking up, turning the late of my book

" Why have you been ignoring me?" He says

" Doesn't concern you" I say

" It does! I'm worried about you!" He says a little louder

" Just leave me alone for now! And the bet is off, I'll do whatever you want for a few days, just to make up for it" I say. I don't need anymore things involving Karma to confuse me, I haven't been confused about anything since I was younger.

" No! The reason I agreed to this bet was to make you blush! It's no fun if I don't succeed!" He says

" Too bad, I'm calling it off"

" I never thought you where one to back out Kimiko"

" I'm not in the mood for your tricks today Karma"

" Fine, but if you want to talk about it just come to me" he says, then he leave to go talk to Nagisa and Kayano

I continue reading my book but I can't focus on it. Why did my heart beat faster when he was closer? It never happened before! I knew that's what happens when people like each other but I've never though of Karma that way! Why now suddenly? And why especially when Hiro starts taking more of my time? Why now? Just why?

 _Nagisa's POV_

Kimiko seemed a bit tired when she came in this morning. I wonder if she's ok.

" OI Nagisa! Kayano! Mind if I interrupt your classroom date? I hear Karma shout from the back of the class.

" I-it's not a date!" I say immediately, blushing immensely

" y-yeah! We were just talking Karma! It's nothing like that!" Kayano says.

" Yeah right, everyone knows you where meant for each other!" Karma says

I suddenly feel my cheeks heat up and I see Kayano blush too. We start talking about stuff but suddenly I hear Kimiko slam her book on her desk.

"..."

We all stare at her, even Korosensei. She walks up to him and talks quickly, then she leaves.

" What did she say?" Maehara calls out to Korosensei

" She's simply not feeling well, she's going to relax in the teacher lounge in the building"

 **Okokokok I know I'm really starting to post these chapters really late and I'm really sorry! I'm really lazy and I know that... I'll try doing it earlier but I'm going to take a trip soon and I'm not sure if I'll have wifi so I might not post for a while, if I do then I'll continue! That's for reading and understanding!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Pain

**Hey guys I'm writing this quickly as I'm on the train so this story might be a bit rushed and not as good and maybe a little short but I'll try to make it the best I can! Enjoy!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

" ..." I stare up at the ceiling

Why am I feeling so weird? More importantly, why am I thinking about Karma whenever I think about Hiro? I'm supposed to love Hiro and I'm sure I'll be able to in the future but right now things are so complicated!

I put a hands over my eyes, obscuring my vision and laying the other on my stomach.

"..." I stay silent, listening to my surroundings.

I can hear Korosensei teaching his lesson.

*creak*

I sit up immediately, having heard something outside the room. That's weird, I should have sensed them long before they ever got near me. I guess I'm getting rusty, I should practice more often.

" I know you're there Karma" I say

" I guess I can't fool you Himeko-chan" he says as he opens the door

" Why are you here?" I say, laying back down on the couch

" Because I'm worried about you, you're not feeling well" he says, sitting down next to me

" You should be worried about yourself, don't bother about me, I'm just a little tired"

" You're more than a little tired" he says, brushing some strands of hair out of my face

" Stop being so nice" I whisper to myself turning to lay on my side

" Look somethings up with you and I'm gonna find out so on Saturday we're going on a date to the parkour park" he says grinning.

" You never stop do you?" I say, looking up to him

" Nope, cause you're too good to loose" he says, smirking

My heart suddenly starts beating faster.

" Idiot..." I say, turning back around so that I'm no longer facing him

I feel my face heat up a little.

" Are you ok?" He says, putting his hand on my forehead

I immediately regain my posture and sit up but as soon as I do so my head starts to spin and I feel a piercing pain in my neck, then everything goes black.

 _Karma's POV_

" Kimiko?" I say as she suddenly falls into my arms.

She has a fever. Wait, she's not that hot. Why would she faint? Exhaustion? She did say she was tired but it doesn't look like she needed sleep. She looks like she's in pain.

" Karma Akabane" I hear a voice behind me call out my name. I turn around to see none other than...

" Hiro Takahashi" I say, turning around

" I heard that Kimiko's not feeling well so I came to pick her up"

" I can take care of her myself" I say

" I'm sure you can but I'm here now so I'm gonna take her"

" What about her parents? Are they alerted?"

" Yes they are, unfortunately they are on a business trip to Australia so they cannot come to her aid"

I only glare at him as he takes Kimiko in his arms and walks out of the room

" Oh, one last thing, I'm her fiancé so don't go thinking you can steal her away from me" he says, looking back at me only last time.

" I won't promise anything" I say, smirking, watching as he leaves the room.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I open my eyes slightly, I'm inside of a car. Hiro's car. His scent is all around. I check my watch, the red light is blinking. I realize that my head is resting on Hiro's lap.

" Hiro?" I say, sitting up slowly

" Rest, you're not feeling well" he says as he pushes my head back down

"..." I stay silent

" It's because of that right? The reason that you're not feeling well" he says, running his hand through my hair.

" Yeah" I say quietly

" Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" He says

" Yeah, but I'm just wondering why it's starting to bother me now"

" I don't know, but if it gets any worse we should try to do something about it"

" I can handle it, this time it just caught me off guard" I say, sitting up.

" Just be carful from now on" he says taking my hand

" Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I say, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes

" I love you, please stay with me" he whispers, barely audible.

Once we reach my my house Hiro walks me to my room. Sebastian brings me some tea and painkillers.

" Are you sure I shouldn't stay?" Hiro says as I lead him to the front door after having talked with him for a while.

" Yeah, I'll be fine, I've got Sebastian here to take care of me for now" I say

" Ok, but I'm coming tomorrow to check up on you" he says, getting into the car.

I watch him ride off and head to my room. My head still hurts but I ignore the pain. I take off my watch and plug in a small wire connecting the watch to my computer. I play the recording. I got before I passed out, I press a small button on my watch which records whatever happens. It's become an instinct, whenever k feel dizzy or weird I immediately press it just in case.

" I heard that Kimiko's not feeling well so I came to pick her up"

" I can take care of her myself"

" I'm sure you can but I'm here now so I'm gonna take her"

" What about her parents? Are they alerted?"

" Yes they are, unfortunately they are on a business trip to Australia so they cannot come to her aid"

I only glare at him as he takes Kimiko in his arms and walks out of the room

" Oh, one last thing, I'm her fiancé so don't go thinking you can steal her away from me" he says, looking back at me only last time.

" I won't promise anything"

I press stop. Idiot Karma. Why does he have to play around like this!? And what did Hiro mean by " don't go thinking you can steal her away from me"? Why does Hiro have to be possible even in his true personality

I close the computer and drop onto my bed. My neck and back hurt more than usual.

" Miss Kimiko? Would you like some more medicine?" Sebastian says as he opens the door to my room.

" No thank you, I'm fine"

" You're not fine Miss Kimiko, I strongly urge you to take some medicine" he says

" You know that the medicine won't do anything Sebastian!" I say

" I do know but there's nothing else I can do" he says

" I'll deal with it, just leave me alone for now" I say

" Yes miss Kimiko" he says, bowing. Then he leaves my room.

This pain is bearable, it won't kill me so I can deal with it. I looked over to my clock, it's only half past noon, I still have time to train a little. I might go back to school to pick up my assignments or something. I might be able to schedule a meeting with Korosensei if possible.

 **There you go for this chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I uploaded it earlier today! Also I have a new small series called Nagisa x Katano One-shots. Which is basically just some fluffy one shots between Nagisa and Kayano. Thanks again to everyone who read this!**


	14. Chapter 14 - One hell of a butler

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't have much else to say so here it is!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I wake up the next morning, my pain has worsened but I feel better today so I just have to ignore it.

" Ms Kimiko? Sir Takahashi is here to bring you to school"

" Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes"

I put on my uniform and have a quick bite of food and strap on my weapons.

" Kimiko, are you sure you want to go to school?" Asks Hiro worriedly as I get into the car

" I've put up with this for years, I'll endure it a few more" I say

" I know but too much pressure isn't good for you, this is why it's getting worse"

" It's just a once in a time thing, it's nothing to worry about"

" Ok, but if you feel worse today, just call me" he says, putting his hand in mine.

" I'm fine, it was just a sudden attack so I'll be fine" I say

" We're here Ms Himura" says Claude from the front of the car.

" You don't need to check up on me today Hiro, I'll call you if I need anything"

" Ok, take care of yourself" he says as I close the car of the door

I walk up the hill to the Class E building.

" Kimiko!" Says Kayano as she runs up behind me

" Oh hi!" I say

" Are you ok? You seemed pretty sick yesterday"

" I'm fine, just a small cold, sorry for making you worry"

" It's fine, as long as you're ok!" She says, smiling

" But are you ok?" I ask her

" Hm? Yeah, why would you ask?" She says

" No reason" I say, looking ahead

We continue talking for a while until we reach the classroom.

 _Karma's POV_

" Nagisa!" I call out to the blue haired boy just a few meters infront of me

" Oh, hi Karma!" He says, waving to me

" Have you see Kimiko?"

" I think she's already inside talking with Kayano"

" How would you know she's talking with kayano? Are you stalking her?" I say, smirking

" W-what? NOOO! It's cause I saw them head into the classroom!" He says, getting flustered

" I know, I'm just messin with ya" I say, messing up his hair.

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Kimiko!" I hear Karma shout from the other side of the classroom

I turn around to see Karma at the door. He walks over to me and gives me a hug.

" Karma? Why are you hugging me?" I say

" Because I was worried you where sick" he says

" I'm fine it was just a little cold" I say, pushing him off of me.

" Good, let's all have lunch together today now tha Kimiko's feeling better!" Kayano says!

The bell rings and class starts. Maehara tries an assassination attempt but fails. Once classes are over we all gather at Nagisa's desk.

" Try some of this, it's really good" Karma says as he hands me some sort of tropical fruit.

" No, you've filled it with alcohol" I say, giving it back to him

" Its just vodka! It's not that strong" he says, smirking

" Are you trying to get me drunk?"

" Maybe" he says

" Nice try" I say, shoving the fruit in his mouth

" Not nice Kimiko" he says, spitting it out

We continue talking about stuff. Karma kept teasing Kayano and Nagisa about their crushes and kept saying that he was going to reveal who they liked but never did, they ended up both excusing themselves becasue they forgot something. Pretty sure they're just too embarrassed.

After class ended we were all about to leave but then Korosensei told us that we where going swimming the day after so we had to bring our swimsuits.

" Himeko-chan! I can't wait to see you in a bikini!" Karma calls out to me while I'm walking down the hill.

" Yeah! I bet you'd look great!" Maehara says

" Can't wait" Terasaka joins in

" Want me to break your arms?" I shout back at them

" You wouldn't do that Kimiko!" Nagisa says, laughing a little. He was walking next to me and Kayano.

" I bet she would" says Kayano

" But I agree, I'm sure you'd look very nice" Nagisa says

" Nagisa! I didn't know you where into those things!" Kayano says.

" I didn't mean like that! I just meant they Kimiko looks pretty in almost anything!" He says

" Thanks, but you don't have to compliment me Nagisa, but what do you think of what Kayano wears?" I say

" Uh I-" he's suddenly cut off by Kayano

" Kimiko! Why are you asking him that?!" She says

" No reason" I say, smirking

" You might be worse than Karma" Kayano says, pouting.

" You wanna bet?" I say

" No!" They both scream out

" haha, you guys are the best, anyway I gotta leave quickly or I'll be late for some buisness" I say, running ahead

" See you tomorrow!"

I run ahead and leave them behind. I spot a black car waiting for me. It's not Hiro's car but my own. I see Sebastian waiting for me.

" Miss Kimiko, I have the stuff you requested prepared" Sebastian says as he opens the door.

" Thank you Sebastian, take me there immediately" I say as I get into the car

" Yes Miss" he says, closing the door.

I change out of my uniform into my training gear. It's all black. We arrive at the destination soon after.

I step out of the car in front of a large building.

" Are you ready Sebastian?" I turn around to check if my butler is ready

" After you miss Kimiko" he says, smirking

" Time to take down a rival"

I run up to the building, there's no security on the outside, it's the inside where it gets difficult.

" Miss Kimiko, are you sure your health is ok? Attempting this may take awhile, are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?"

" It's been hurting for year, I can deal with this easily" I say

" If you insist Miss Kimiko"

" Besides, I've got one hell of a butler" I say, smirking.

My eyes start turning red and I feel a pain in my neck.

 **Sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger! Just to clear things up this is not a crossover between assassination classroom and black butler, these are just small Easter eggs and references. Thanks to all those reading this and for putting up with my late uploads! Happy news years everyone! See you in 2016!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Pool time

**Sorry for uploading this late but I was on the train the whole day and I didn't have access to wifi.**

 _A few hours from the previous chapter..._

 _Kimiko's POV_

*pant* *pant*...

I regain my breath slowly and steady my heart race from the events that happened a few minutes ago.

" Miss Kimiko are you alright?" I hear my butler, Sebastian, say to me from behind.

" Yeah I'm fine, lets go home, I need some sleep before school" I say as I walk away from a burning building.

 _Morning..._

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

I hear my alarm clock ring. I groan as I rub my head, the pain isn't too bad today. I guess the pain from a few days ago was just a small suprise and nothing to worry about.

I get up and put on my uniform and my usual gear like always. I go downstairs and have breakfast and ride to school. I don't forget my bikini. It's black and a little exposing but I don't mind because it's not like I care what the guys see. Besides, it's nice not always following the rules and being a little bad.

I get out of the car and head up to the classroom. Kayano is there to greet me.

" Everyone is already at the pool so I stayed behind to show you the way!" She says with a smile.

She's wearing a bright pink and yellow one piece with part that exposes her back and stomach a little. She's also wearing a towel around her waist and flip flops.

" Cute bathing suit"

" Thanks, I don't like revealing much so I prefer one piece bathing suits"

" Not everyone likes to be exposed, personally I don't care" I say

" Anyway you can get changed in the classroom, I'll wait for you outside and just come out when you're ready." She says as she proceeds to leave the classroom.

Once the door is shut I change out of my uniform and put on my bikini. I put a pair of short black shorts on top because I always wear it on top of my bathing suit when I'm not swimming if I'm dry. I also put on a pair of knee length black boots for walking because I don't like wearing flip flops because they're not good for running. I put on a few straps on my thigh containing some gadgets and knives. I keep my watch on, it's waterproof anyway. I put my hair up and put in a clip that unfolds to become a knife, a gift from Kataoka.

I step out of the classroom and Kayano's jaw drops.

" I know I'm supposed to have a good girl image but sometimes I just like to be bad" I say, smirking.

" I guess you have to live in the moment, but what about the boys? They're hopeless perverts!" She says, chuckling

" I can deal with them later, besides if they want to stare they can but its not like I'm gonna start liking them or anything" I say, crossing my arms over my chest

We head out of the building and walk through the forest. I can hear people splashing water and playing around in the distance. I stop walking and take out a knife, Kayano stops walking, noticing that I've stopped.

" Kimiko?" She asks

" Someone's watching us, a big pervert if I'm correct" I say, looking around me.

" W-who?" She says, looking around as well

I throw the knife at a branch of a tree and it cracks, falling.

" None other than Karma" I say, looking down at the redhead that just fell suprisingly well, he must have been expecting my attack.

" Don't call me a pervert Kimiko!" Says Karma, getting up and rubbing his head.

He's wearing black swimming shorts. His chest is actually nicely fit. My heart starts to beat faster. My watch makes a small beep confirming that my heart race is speeding up. I quickly turn it off.

" Why shouldn't I? It's what you are after all" I say, smirking

" Not my fault you're wearing such an exposing bikini Himeko-chan" he says, smirking himself.

" Kayano, you can go ahead, I'll find the pool myself, tell Korosensei that I'll be a little late" I say, she nods and walks off ahead.

" Did you want alone time this much Himeko-chan?" Says karma with a sly grin.

I push him towards a tree and put a knife to his neck

" I may go easy on you with this but I swear if you make things more complicated for me I will make you sorry" I say glaring at him.

" You're giving me a pretty good view Kimiko, how can I take you seriously in this position?" He says looking down at my chest.

" Pervert" I say as I put my knife back in my strap.

" I'll take that as a compliment" he says, smirking

" I might actually let Maehara kiss me just to make you jealous" I say in a teasing tone

" You wouldn't" he says, following after me

" I would, wanna bet?" I say, walking a bit faster

" Not really cause I'm the only who gets to kiss you when you're wearing that" he says, pointing at my bikini

" Is that so? I didn't know you where so possessive Karma" I say smirking

" It would hurt Maehara's feelings knowing you kissed him on a bet" he says

" I don't think he would care" I say

" Tch" I hear him say, obviously annoyed because he knows Maehara's a playboy like him so he'll take the kiss even if it's a bet.

We reach the pool. Everyone's eyes turn to me. Even Korosensei. I notice that Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei are also there, relaxing in the shade. Irina sure is wearing an exposing bikini, I'm surprised the boys haven't died from blood loss. I mean, they are teenage boys after all.

" Nice body Kimiko!" Maehara calls out

I take off my shorts and boots and put them by my towel near a tree and walk over to him. I make sure Karma's watching as I walk over to him and the boys. Maehara's laying down on a towel by the pool with Isogai and Chiba. I see Karma frown as he knows what I'm about to do.

" Mind if I borrow for Maehara for a be few seconds?" I say to Isogai and Chiba. They blush and nod.

" What do you need Kimiko?" Maehara asks, getting up slightly so he's leaning on his arm but still slightly laying down

I don't reply and proceed to sit down on him just below his abdomen. He immediately blushes and so does Isogai and Chiba. I lean down to kiss him and close the space between us. I make sure it's a long passionate kiss before I pull away, smirking.

"30 hits! Impressive " Bitch-sensei says, which everyone hears.

" Thanks Irina-sensei" I say as I get off of Maehara

" Sorry Maehara, I kissed you because of a bet, but I'll make up for it later, I'll let you make me do one thing of your choice" I say to the barely conscious Maehara who's being held up my Isogai.

Everyone stares at me, astonished, even Korosensei. I look over to Karma and smirk, even he's blushing slightly.

" Should we get on with the lesson Korosensei?"

" Ah yes..." He says as he starts the lesson.

After a few hours, Korosensei lets us have the rest of the day off.

" Yo Kimiko! Mind kissing me as well?" I hear Terasaka call out

" Sorry, I don't kiss unless it's a bet that I get something out of" I say, smirking while crossing my arms over my chest.

" Then I DARE you to kis-"

He's cut off by a sudden knife being thrown in his direction. I looks over to the direction it came from to see Hayami.

" Don't make Kimiko kiss you, It'll scar her for the rest of her life!" Hayami says jokingly

" Why? Are my lips to amazing for her to handle?" He jokes back

" You'll pass out probably" says Chiba, looking at Maehara who had barely recovered from the kiss HOURS ago.

" But I don't mind if I get to kiss Kimiko" he says

" I won't kiss you, You'll probably not hold up as long a as Maehara did, I went easy on him" I say

" EASY?!" Everyone shouts

" I bet I can take it!" I hear someone call from behind me

" Go for it Karma!" Shouts Sugino from the pool where he's hanging out with Kanzaki.

" Is that a challenge?" I say, getting up from my spot. Everyone's looking at us now expect for Korosensei becasue he had to leave to buy a new camera because I broke his last one

" It's a dare" he says back

" I-I don't think this is a very good idea! I mean look at Maehara! He just regained consciousness" says Kayano.

Nagisa and Okuda nod their heads in agreement.

" As long as we get to take pictures it's fine" says Nakamura as she takes out her phone.

I glare at Karma, I know he knows that I know that he can take it.

" Fine" I say as I walk up to karma and pull him in for the kiss.

As I kiss Karma I sense everyone start to blush around me. I also heard a few clicks from Nakamura's phone.

" You can do this Karma!" I hear some of the boys shout

" You can take him!" I hear some of the girls say.

I pull away from a deeply passionate kiss, a sting of saliva connecting our mouths. I wipe it off as I back away.

" Wow, the coercive French kiss, expect double the hits! Impressive" says Irina-sensei

" Guess you could take it, I'll have to practice more" I say, glaring at him.

" I would gladly volunteer to be your practice buddy" he says, smirking

" Wow, he managed to do it!" Nagisa says, amazed.

" I was sure he was gonna faint, I had my camera ready and everything!" Nakamura says disappointedly.

After having shared all the picture we decide to camp out by the pool for the night, since it was Friday. We all called our parents to let them know and Korosensei returned soon after. He got all our stuff in no time and the camp was all set up. The sun was till up so we had a few more hours to swim.

 **There you have it! I'm sorry for listing this late but as you know I was on a train to say with no wifi so I couldn't post. I'll make sure to upload the next chapter earlier tomorrow! Happy 2016 everyone! Also sorry if the Maehaar still being unconscious was non realistic!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Underwater kiss

**Happy new year! even though I already said that, I don't really have much else to say. Oh one thing, if the timeline and dates of these events seem weird I don't blame you, i didn't really think it through much... But just imagine these events happening a few days apart from each other unless indicated, the days in between are just regular school days where nothing exciting happens. Also this story does not follow the timeline of the actual Manga, imagine an alternate universe with the same people except a different story.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

Once Korosensei comes back with the tents, food and clothes, we all build a campfire.

" So how do we decide who gets to sleep with who?" asks Karma, smirking. Everyone immediately blushes except for Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei and a few others, including me.

" Don't be such a pervert Karma" I say, crossing my arms.

" But we do have to decide eventually" he says

" Well we don't have to now, its not even dark" Kayano says

" Lets all play a pool game!" Some of the girls say

We all agree to play "Marco Polo" a classic pool game except with a twist. There are two people who start at wither ends of the pool and have to reach each other before all the others catch them. Everyone except the two people have their eyes closed and call out Marco.

" Who starts?" asks Maehara

" How about you and Okano?" Says Karma smirking

Everyone agrees. After a few rounds of playing we reach Nagisa and Kayano who quit halfway saying they didn't want to play. They where obviously embarrassed and excused themselves. Finally it became my turn and everyone had passed except for Karma.

" I guess its my turn" I say, getting into the water

" Go easy on us ok?" Karma says jokingly, getting into the water

Everyone jumps in and tries to catch us, I go underwater and leave Karma to deal with them. I've been swimming ever since I was little and my eyes are used to seeing underwater.

I swim to the bottom and rest on the sand, looking up at the light thats slowly fading. The game went on for a long time that the sun started setting. I close my eyes for a while. I can actually hold my breath for over 20 min. Someone broke my record but it doesn't matter, as long as I can stay underwater for a while I'm fine. I also have a small oxygen tank attached to my strap on my thigh.

Since the sun is setting they probably won't notice me down here, Karma probably has but he's probably trying to keep the distracted or something. I look at my watch, 4 minutes have passed. I close my eyes and think about random thoughts.

When I open them a few minutes after I see Karma's face juts inches from mine. He's on top go me with his legs either side of me, his arms are right beside my head and his lips now just centimetres from mine. He's smirking, noticing that I've been him. My heart starts to beat faster, my watch beeping to confirm. Damn, I though I turned it off!

He brings his finger to my mouth as if to say "shhhh, they'll notice were down here"

I glare at him, knowing that he knows that I can't do anything to stop him right now or everyone will know where we are, which normally i wouldn't care about but if they see us in this position they'll get the wrong idea.

I didn't know he could hold his breath this long! Its been at least 4 minutes since we've been in this position. I hear everyone start talking and trying to find us. I guess they really don't see us because its dark now.

He starts to slide his hand my thigh, I glare at him.

 _Karma's POV_

I see Kimiko dive underwater to leave me to deal with everyone, she's pretty intelligent. I play along with her game for a while and keep everyone busy. Once the sun sets I immediately dive down. I watch her peaceful figure, she's really cute but she gives off that mature look too, especially with that bikini. To be fair, its not that revealing, but aren't all bikini's revealing?

When she opens her eyes she looks up at me. Her eyes are blue, she's probably really relaxed, even though she's holding her breath. As soon as she sees me her eyes turn a reddish orange, not the normal red that I usually see. As soon as she blinks her eyes go back to her natural eye colour. I hear her watch beep a few times. She was about to push me off but I quickly put my hand to her mouth. She seems to understand what I mean and stays still.

I take advantage of the situation since she can't move much or someone might notice movement underneath the water. I slide my hand on her thigh, she glares as if she was warning me if I go any further she won't hesitate to kill me, literally. I ignore it cause its not like she's actually gonna kill me. Even though we're underwater, I bring my face closer to hers and kiss her.

 _Kimiko's POV_

He starts kissing me. He slips his tongue in and we exchange air. I can't do much but kiss him back and he knows that. His hands still move up my thigh. I struggle a little but since I'm underwater my moves are slower than usual and he traps my hands over my head. I start to get a little annoyed and manage to much him off.

He smirks as he swims back a little, I only glare at him. He's starting to get more daring these days, even though our bet is off, he doesn't stop. We where supposed to go the Parkour park for a date but of course I wouldn't go, I've got better things to do.

Its been at least 17 minutes since I've been underwater. I should probably go back up since they're probably getting worried. I start swimming up and glance back down at Karma who's smirking. I only glare and swim up to the surface.

" Kimiko! you had us worried sick!" Kayano calls out, brining a towel and helping me out of the water.

" I'm fine, sorry for worrying you" I say, drying my hair.

" You're gonna get a cold!" she says, wrapping another towel around me.

" I'm fine, I just need to dry off, I'll change"

" Go back to the classroom to change because I can't guarantee the boys won't try to peek" she says, chuckling

" Its fine, I'll change inside my tent" I say, heading inside my tent I had Sebastian bring over, of course its huge but to be fair, I didn't specify how big I wanted the tent.

I change into a black undershirt with a dark grey crop top. I put on my usual gear and a black choker. I'm still wearing my black shorts and my knee high boots though. I'm wearing a black lace lingerie because thats what Sebastian brought over, sometimes he just likes to play jokes on me...

I come out of the tent to find everyone gathered around the campfire and roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. I sit down between Nagisa and Kayano.

" Oh sorry did I interrupt something?" I say as if I'm not aware of what's happening between them.

" N-no, you didn't interrupt anything!" Kayano stutters while Nagisa just blushes.

" Im kidding, i'll sit on the other" I say, getting up and going to the left of Kayano so that she's in the middle.

 **Im gonna end this chapter here because I want to save some things for tomorrow, this camping trip is getting really long. Anyway Im sorry for uploading this so late!**


	17. Chapter 17 - The brother calls

**Sorry for uploading late again... Since school is starting up again and there will be homework and projects I might not upload a chapter everyday but I'll try but I've also got to study and stuff. Anyway here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I sit down to the left of Kayano so I don't disturb her conversation with Nagisa, I can see that they're both blushing.

" Kimiko, can I sit next to you?" I hear Maehara say behind me

" sure"

" Thanks"

" Oh, sorry about today, I kissed you because of a bet" I

" Nah, its fine, at least I got a kiss right?" he says, grinning

" Don't get cocky, just cause I kissed you once doesn't mean I'll kiss you again" I say, crossing my arms

" I know I know, it was fun while it lasted" he says, smirking

" Thats my seat" I hear Karma say form behind us

" Its mine now!" Maehara replies, sticking his tongue out

" Tch" He's obviously annoyed

" Are you jealous?" I say in a mocking tone

" Not one bit" He says, but he still looks a little annoyed

Me and Maehara continue chatting throughout the night. We roast marshmallows and hot dogs and have a good time. I feel Karma's glare the whole time. I check my watch "11:22"

" I should be heading to bed, I have stuff I need to do tomorrow" I say to Kayano, Nagisa, Okuda and Maehara

" Ok! we'll try to not be too loud" Says Nagisa, waving.

" Good night!" Says Kayano with a smile

I leave the circle of friends and head towards my tent. I change into my pyjamas. Black shorts, the soft kind, and a black undershirt. I keep my strap on my thigh and my watch.

I don't fall asleep right away, I say awake for a while. Someone's watching me, and its not Hiro for once.

" Just come in, pervert" I say, sitting up, not facing the tent door.

" Is that an invitation? Himeko-chan?" Karma says, opening the door.

" No, Its just unsettling to have you by my tent" I say

" Why? do you like me?" He says, smirking

I don't reply. He comes closer and embraces me from behind

" what are you doing?" I ask calmly

" hugging you, what else?" he says in a teasing tone

" I know that but why?"

" you still won't give in eh? Just admit that you like me" He says as he starts kissing my neck

"..." I stay silent. Even though my heart is beating fast my watch doesn't beep, i turned it off beforehand. I close my eyes, I feel the heat coming from his body.

Why am I accepting him? I should push him away, I already have a fiancé and I can't change that. But I can't do it... Why?

Suddenly Karma takes my arms and pushes me down, I don't stop him

" I've held back for a long time Kimiko" he says, his face just inches away, lust visible in his eyes.

" Are you an idiot? You won't be able to hold me down, I can easily get up" I say, looking back at him

"I know, but do you really want to do that?" He says, smirking

He leans down for a kiss, a long and passionate one. He pulls away only for air and leans down again to kiss me right after.

" S-stop" I say, pushing him of of me.

" why? you seemed to enjoy it" he says, smirking as he proceeds to kiss my neck

I don't reply, all i can think about in my head is how I don't deserve this, how I don't deserve attention like this, how I don't even feel human anymore...

 _The next morning..._

I look at my watch, its 6:43 am

I wake up before anyone else. I look at Karma's sleeping figure. The events from last night are still in my mind. I feel my face heat up at the thought. I'm the worst, cheating on my fiancé with a guy who's not even my boyfriend, at the age of 15 only...

I open the door of the tent and call Sebastian to come pick it up. I leave without a sound. I take a break after running for a while. I eat some fruit and a few pieces of bread. I didn't have time to properly have breakfast because my brother called me with a small mission I had to take care of

 _Earlier that morning..._

*ring* *ring*

I hear my phone ring a few times. I pick it up

" hello?"

" Hey sis, its me" I hear my brother's voice at the other end

" Oh hey, what do you need?"

" A little help with the military, there are a few criminals that the police can't deal with right now because of military purposes that I can't tell you about right now" he says, I hear gunshots being fired

" Don't tell me you're at war right now and you're calling me because of some little criminals that you can't deal with" I say

" Im not at war, just a minor police case, but the criminals aren't giving up easily, which is why I need you to deal with the others, It will ate up most of your day though."

" Fine, Ill deal with it, its not like my plans where that important"

" Are you sure? Hiro called me saying you weren't feeling well. Its because of that right?" He says, his voice sounding worried

" Im fine, don't bother with me, I'm feeling better, besides I've been living with this for years so a few more won't hurt me" I say

" Ok, take care of yourself" he says, hanging up

 _Current time..._

I sigh as I continue on my way, jumping from tree to tree. After a few more minutes I reach my destination. I spot the location my brother mentions and as expected, I see the criminals.

My brother said that they're suspected of stealing, drug dealing and women abuse. There are 5 guys, maybe around the age of 18-20. They don't look particularly muscled or fit. I can take them out easily. My brother said no killing though, just knocking them out is good enough, once I do so I just have to call the police and the'll come to get them.

They're all ganging up on a few high school girls, how low of them. I decide to just take them out, I'm not in the mood for play before kill, though its not like I'm actually gonna kill them.

" Hey boys! Don't you know its rude to harass girls like that? Just turn yourselves in so I don't have to waste my time here" I say, crossing my arms

" What? you think a girl like you is gonna take us all out?" the guy who looks like the leader of the group shouts out to me

" How about you join us and have some fun?" another guy says, approaching me.

" Fine then, lets have some fun!" I say

I run at full speed ahead, the first guy tries to punch me but I dodge and kick him in the back, at the same time the second guy tries to catch me but I use my other free hand to punch him. 2 guys down.

" Don't try to touch me with your filthy hands" I say, knocking out the third guy with a punch to the face.

I look over to the fourth and fifth who are already running.

" You can't run" I say as I chase after them. I knock out the fourth guy and the fifth. After I've tied them all up I call my brother who alerts the police.

" Your time's up" I say

I walk away as If nothing happened, earning a few stares from bystanders. I smirk as I walk away from the scene.

 _Unknown POV..._

I watch the mysterious girl walk away unscathed. She's got some talent for a fifteen year old. She may be strong but she's still a girl nonetheless. She'll be useful in the future.

 **Sorry for** **leaving this on another cliff hanger but thats all I can write for today cause I realized it had gotten late. Hope you enjoyed it and all! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 - His son?

**Hey guys, sorry if this fanfic is getting really long but thats only because I make the chapters short so I'll try to make them longer if possible but I can't guarantee anything**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I look at my watch "8:26"

Wow, I didn't expect that to take up so much of my time. I quickly make my way back to my house.

 _Karma's POV_

I wake up to find that Kimiko isn't there. Hm, I wonder where she went. Maybe she couldn't face me after what happened last night. I smirk at the thought of Kimiko not being able to do something because of me.

" Karma? you have a weird grin on your face" I hear Nagisa say as he enters the tent. He immediately blushes as he sees me shirtless.

" Don't worry, we didn't do anything last night" I say, smirking at the look of his face.

" Oh ok..." he says, looking relieved

" At least nothing serious" I say

" W-wha?" He says, looking even more shocked and flustered

I put on my clothes and step outside of the tent, not much to my surprise I see Sebastian standing outside.

" Sir Akabane, Miss Kimiko had some business to take care of this morning, I am here to pick up her things"

" Figured, she wasn't by my side this morning" I say

I go over to Maehara, Isogai and Chiba.

" what where you doing in Kimiko's tent?" asks Maehara with a mischievous grin on his face

" I don't need to tell you do I?" I say, grinning like a madman

" Come on Karma! We want details!" says Maehara

" We don't really need details Karma..." Says Isogai, Chiba nodding his head in agreement

" Its not like gonna say anyway" I say

We continue chatting for a while about random thoughts.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I open the door of my house, only to find my father waiting for me.

" Go put some proper clothes on Kimiko, There's an Important guest coming shortly and you need to be ready for presentation" He says in a serious tone.

" May I ask who is visiting?"I say, heading up the stairs to my room.

" Kotaro Yanagisawa" He says, not looking em in the eye

" Ok" Is all I say as I walk up the rest of the stairs

I close the door to my bedroom. My computer system turn on. Why does it have to be him? After all he's done he's still my father's friend.

I go directly to my closet and put on a navy blue blazer with a white blouse underneath. I put on a dark grey pleated skirt with black pantyhose and black shoes. I brush my hair and apply a little bit of makeup. I put on a light blue tie to finish the look. I head back downstairs to wait for the guest with my father.

" You look lovely dear" I hear my mother say as she comes into the room.

" Thanks mom" I say, I don't always call them mother and father, only when others are present, I prefer to call them mom and dad because its more casual.

" Sir Yanagisawa is here" Sebastian says as he enter the room

" Let him in" my father says

" Just act formally and let us do the talking, you don't have to do anything dear" My mother says, knowing my history with him.

" Its fine, I can handle it" I say

" Ah its nice to see you again Mr. and Ms. Himura!" the man with black wavy hair says as he enters the room

" Nice to see you to! Who is this, might I ask?" my father asks, looking at a younger, black haired boy with a streak of red in his hair.

" This is my son, Katsu Yanagisawa"

I stare at the boy, if he's his son, he looks around my age, maybe a little older. How is that possible? He was engaged to Aguri Yukimura only a year ago then she died. If he's his son the only possibility is that he was cheating on her, that or he's not his actual son. Tch, even though he might have had an affair, I expect nothing less from that no good, evil Kotaro Yanagisawa.

" I apologize for not introducing myself, I am Katsu Yanagisawa" he says, bowing and taking my mothers hand as he kisses it gently. He's also wearing a navy blue blazer. He's wearing white pants with black shoes. Almost as if he was a prince. He's pretty handsome, but looks can be deceiving.

" Kimiko dear, would you mind showing Katsu around the house?" she says, smiling sweetly

" Of course, mother" I say " If you would follow me please" I say to the boy

Once we're out of sight I start talking

" So, who's your mother?" I ask, always in my usual calm appearance.

" Haha, you pick up fast Kimiko-san!" he says, laughing slightly. He's already calling me by my first name.

" Well?"

" I'm the result of an affair, Im nothing to be proud of, but my mother made my dad to promise to look after me in exchange for her disappearing forever. I don't know where she is today but i don't even remember how she looks like, all I have is my dad's stories of her" He says

"Wow, it must have been hard"

" Yeah, but that was long ago, I'm fine now" he says, smiling

" ..." I don't reply, all I do is continue walking dow the long hallway, illuminated by the rays of sunlight

" What about you?" He says,

" You don't need to know about me" I say, looking at the floor

" I was there you know?" he says, I suddenly stop walking

" You where watching?" I say, keeping my back to him

" Yeah, Im sorry I couldn't do anything" he says

" You where young" Is all I say

" Don't forget that I'm older than you right?" He says

" I won't, but you were young then" I say, still keeping my back to him

" How do you feel? does it hurt?"

" Why are you asking this? Its none of your business"

" Hm? but I though I was your friend?" he says

" That was years ago"

" But we made a promise" He say, suddenly taking my hand

" We where young, it was child's play, it means nothing to me anymore"

" It still means something to me!" he says

"..." I don't say anything. To think, this was the boy I made a promise with years ago, the son of the man who I hated. Normally I wouldn't care about who his parents are but this fact just makes me more hesitant.

" Please..." he says, I can hear the distress in his voice. I pull my hand away

" At least give me a chance to get to know you again" He says

" I'm nothing but lies" I say

 _Katsu's POV  
_

Kimiko-san, the girl who my father mutated. It was quite a sight, of course I was young and found it terrifying. Now, I'm older and understand more. Kimiko-san, the strongest girl I ever met, I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. Even though she was tied to an operation table and was screaming for dear life, she was just so beautiful. I'll finally be able to connect with you Kimiko-san. Even If I have to kill people who get in my way, you will be mine.

 **Sorry for another cliff hanger and if its getting a little confusing with all the new characters I'm sorry but its a fanfic so I can invent as many characters I want. sorry if theres not enough Kimiko x Karma action, I'll try to put more in the future! thanks again for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Sebastian

**Sorry for uploading this late but I had some work to do. Anyway school is starting tomorrow for me so I might upload a chapter every few days from now on.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I invite him up to my room because there was nothing much else to do.

" I bet you have a different personality when you're alone" he says, in a much less sophisticated manner

" I guess you do too" I say in my normal informal way

" It's pretty hard acting like this am I right?" He says, smirking

I see, his personality is almost like Karma's except sometimes he can be sincere like before.

" I have no trouble with it"

" So how are you dealing with that? I heard my dad got another person to do the experiments on after you, a few actually" he says

" I pity them"

" But you're doing well I see. I bet the other people aren't having too much trouble with it" he says in a very unsympathetic voice

" Why do you care about that?" I say, glaring at him

" Because he did it on me too" He says, only now do I realize he has piercing red eyes, before he had a more of a subtle hint of red in his black eyes but now it's much more visible.

" ..." I don't reply

" I only got it a few months after his last experiment so I'm not as used to it as you"

" I'm surprised he didn't go all out with you, some got completely changed"

" Well I'm his son, he probably doesn't want me looking like a monster and to look more human"

Those words, the way he says them make them even more painful.

" Like I give a damn about what he thinks you should look like" I say quietly

" Wow, you've really got a grudge against my father" he said in a teasing manner

" Stop saying everything so easily" I say,glaring at him

" You've got a nice shade of Crimson eyes Kimiko-San" he says, smirking

I turn away, realizing I let my emotions show.

" I like red eyes, they're unique" he says

" They're inhuman" I say

" You just insulted yourself and me you know?" He says

" I don't care" I say

" You seem to care, I can sense it" he says

I don't reply.

" Come on, you can talk to me about it, were the same remember?" He says, stretching out his hand

I don't say anything, I only glare at his smug face, he must think this is just a game, a small thing, like it didn't change anything, like it didn't matter.

" I've already got someone to talk to, I don't need your sympathy"

" Oh right, that fiancé of yours, but does he really understand you?" He says, smirking

" How would you know?" I say, putting my guard up now, knowing he knows about my personal life

" I like to keep tags on people I care about"

" Stalker..."

" I'll take that as a compliment" he says

He really reminds me of Karma...Wait, why am I thinking about him? Why can't I just forget him.

" You alright? You look like you're blushing a little, which even I know you don't do" he says, probably because people talk about how calm I always look.

" I..I'm blushing?"

"..." He doesn't respond.

I bring my hand up to my cheeks, I'm blushing? Why? I never blush! I shouldn't be blushing! Only Hiro makes me blush!

" Does it really matter that much?" He says in a much more sadder tone

" No... No it doesn't" I say. Turning away from him

 _Katsu's POV_

As Kimiko-San turns away from me, my face turns into a scowl. How dare she blush and not because of me, I'm the only who can do that. I'm the only one who should be important to her!

I pound my fist into the wall, rage overwhelming me.

" ..." She just stares silently at me, probably wondering why I just punched the wall for not reason

" Don't ask why, I won't answer" I say to her, she simply nods. We stay in silence for a few minutes until her butler Sebatsian comes into the room.

" I'm sorry am I interrupting anything miss Kimiko?"

" No you aren't" she says, smiling slightly

Wow, she's really beautiful when she smiles, soon, she'll only be able to smile for me...

 _Sebastian's POV_

I enter the room to find silence. I notice miss Kimiko staring out the window and Sir Katsu leaning on the wall looking down, a small dent in the wall beside him.

I bring in a tray full of small pastries. I excuse myself and return to the kitchen. While cutting various vegetables I reminisce of the past of how I met Kimiko

 _Years ago..._

I was walking along during one rainy day. Passing many strangers and such. I was already the butler of the Himura family but today was my day off. It was a normal day until I notice a small girl being picked on by a few older men, the girl seemed young, maybe around 6 years old. They older guys looked as if they were gonna beat her to death. She was yelling for help but everyone passed by as if nothing was happening. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I swiftly took out the men.

" Little girl, are you oka-" I was cut off by her small figure hugging me. She was crying. She looked terrified.

I pat her head which seems to calm her down. I look around, I don't see anyone that looks as if they lost a little girl.

" What's your name?" I ask

" K-Kimiko..." She says quietly. I notice that she's wearing ragged clothes. Maybe she's an orphan?

" Do you have any parents?"

" T-they left and told me to wait for them, I've been here ever since"

She was probably abandoned, she seems healthy enough, I wonder how she managed to survive.

" How long did you wait?"

" I don't know, I can't remember but I found food and water so I could live but no one came to help me"

I decide to bring her to my master who was at the time around 20 years old and was about to get married.

They gladly took her in, keeping her first name Kimiko but giving her the last name Himura. My Master's wife at the time was unable to have children because of an illness so they gladly accepted her into the family and loved her.

Just before I showed her to them I fired her off and got her some new clothes. I have her a bath and brushed her hair. Even though I did not tell her my name, she looked up and me and said:

" Sebastian..." she said softly as she fell asleep in my arms.

 _Present time..._

Kimiko... She has grown into a lovely young woman. She has overcome so many things but even now she still suffers.

 **There you go, sorry again for the late update, tomorrow it might be later because of school so I apologize if I don't upload at all tomorrow because of school.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Playing hooky

**My friend has been complaining on how I make too much backstory and not enough Karma x OC time so here's a chapter completely dedicated to them. Just to say I like a lot of backstory because it makes the present story more interesting but if I put too much I'll try to change it. I'm thinking of making this a long series so it's not ending anytime soon but at the pace I'm going at I might end up with too many chapters so I'll try to make them longer and maybe every few days instead of day after day.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

After they left I had some time to myself. I close the door to my room and ask not to be disturbed. I spend the rest of the night pondering about what Katsu said.

 _The next morning..._

I open the door to the classroom and make my way to the back of the room to my desk.

" Kimiko" I hear Karma call out to me from the classroom door. He makes his way over to me.

" Good morning" I all I say. I remember the events from the night before. I feel my face light up slightly. Am I blushing? I can't tell, hopefully no one notices. Why does it have to happen of all times? And why am I only blushing now!? I can't possibly like him, can I?

" Hey, let's skip first period" he says

" It will show up on my profile" I say

" Stop acting all goody-two-shoes, you've already left in the middle of the day because you where sick, can't you do this just this once for me?"

" Fine but I have to find an excuse first" I say

" No problem" He says, smirking

I decide to call my brother, he'll cover for me, he always said I should skip class more often anyway. I dial his number and he picks up immediately.

" Hey, could call my teacher and tell him you need me and Karma for a few hours to help you out on something"

" Sure, no prob. I guess you're taking my advice for once" he says, I can tell he's happy.

" Thanks" I hang up, I only have to wait a few minutes until Korosensei gets a call.

" Kimiko-San! Karma-kun! Your brother needs you both for something, you may be excused from class" Korosensei calls out

" Perfect" Karma says, smirking

We proceed to leave the classroom and find my brother waiting outside the front gate.

" What are you doing here?" I ask, confused that he's here when I only needed him to make an excuse

" Turns out something actually came up and I though I could use your help, you're skipping school anyway" he says, trapping me in a headlock which I quickly get out of easily.

" Will it take long?" I ask

" Nope, all you have to do is infiltrate XXX company and take back the files they stole form Dad's company.

" Really? I though I burnt all their data" I say, remembering the night me and Sebastian went to destroy XXX company's building. Of course no one was harmed, we made sure to give employment to them for our company, the other one was a small, low pay illegal one so we had to do what we had to do.

" Well apparently you missed some files and they managed to get them back"

" Tch, fine" I say, leading karma in the direction of XXX company's building

" Have it done in 3 hours please! I'm on a deadline" he says, smirking.

 _3 hours later..._

" Wow, I didn't know you blew up building Himeko-San" karma says.

" I don't often do this" I say, putting the stolen files in my pocket, they where copied on a USB key.

" Is there anyone else in the building?" I say

" Nope" he says, checking his scanner one last time"

" ok" I say and without even a countdown I press the button and the building explode sand erupts in flames.

" Wow, no hesitation at all" he says

" Let's go" I say

 _A few minutes later..._

" We've got the files" I call out to my brother who's waiting by the side of the car.

" Thanks, that's all I needed, now you're free to play hooky for the rest of the day!" He says with a smirk

" We will" Karma says, sliding his over my shoulder.

" What about Hiro?" He asks

" It's none of your buisness" I say, turning away from him, removing Karma's arm form my shoulders

" Ok, but if you don't love make sure to tell him that and don't lead him on" he says, driving away.

I don't respond, only look to the ground. Karma takes my hand in his, which is the gentlest move he's done so far. My heart suddenly starts beating faster. I don't show It though, but my stupid watch does

*beep* *beep*

" Why does your watch always go off?" He asks

" No reason" I say

We continue small chatting and walk back up the hill to school except we don't go back to the classroom. As we're halfway up the hill he takes me and pushes me against a tree

" Déjà vu right?" He says, smirking

I don't reply, my heart beating faster and faster. He takes my silence as a sign. He leans in to kiss me, it's not s rough kiss but a gentle sweet one, which is odd considering all the times we've kissed. He pulls away, smirking at my face

" Finally able to make you blush" he says with a smug grin.

" Shut up" I say, this time pulling him in for another kiss, this time a passionate one. I feel his hands slide under my shirt and explore my body.

After a while, I pull away. We stay there for a while, just staring at each other.

" Your eyes have gotten red, but they look a little more gentler if you know what I mean" he says

" Really..." I say, my voice trailing off.

" Yeah, it's really pretty" he compliments my red eyes, same way as Katsu did but this time I actually feel nice.

" Let's just go back to class, there's still a few hours left" I say, heading up the hill.

We walk up, chatting about this and that. Until we reach the classroom. When we enter everyone asks us questions about why we where gone for so long.

" I had to recover some files for my brother, it took a while" I say

" What about Karma? Why was he there?"

" My brother wanted to get to know him" I say

" Really? That's all?" The class says in disappointment, they probably expected us to be doing something else, something more naughty probably.

I brush off the rest of their questions and sit down at my seat, pulling out a pen and some paper. I start drawing, ignoring Korosensei's lessons.

 _Kimiko's Brother's POV (sorry, I haven't invented a name yet but I'll figure something out for the next chapter)_

As I drive away from the school I look back at my sister's figure getting smaller and smaller. For a second, she looked happy, after all these years, since I'm her brother I can tell when she's faking a smile, which is usually all the time. She's a pretty good actor.

I get home and head up to my room. I pull out a small photo album from my drawer. I flip through the pages and stop at one, a picture of me and Kimiko when we where younger. She was wearing a small blue dress with a white flower in her hair the day we took the picture.

I pull out another piece of paper from my drawer, my own adoption papers. I flip through the pages and stop at one which has the question : Do you want to adopt this child?

There is a little square to check off if you did or didn't want this child, on mine obviously it says yes, but to look at notes like this just feels uneasy. I put everything back in my drawer and pull out my keyboard. I plug the USB key into my computer and start searching through the files.

Bingo.

As I expected, they're the files on Kimiko's experiments.

 **Hey, sorry if this chapter wasn't a really good Karma x OC one but today, obviously becasue of the time I'm listing it, I was really busy today after school so this chapter isn't too good. Sorry for that but I'll try to make up for it in the future. Thanks again to all those who read this story! Sorry again for not inventing a name for Kimiko's brother but I will soon!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Confession

**Hey guys, these chapters will probably be uploaded an hour later than usual like today because of school works and stuff. I try to upload them as early as possible but eventually there will come a day when it is not uploaded because of homework and projects and work etc. sorry I f the last chapter didn't have enough Karma x OC but I was really tired to sorry if the writing isn't as good as it was. Probably on the weekend it will improve. Thanks for reading**

 _Kimiko's POV  
_ For the past few days everything seems normal enough, no Karma attack, surprisingly, but nothing else out of the ordinary. I open the door of the classroom and walk over to my seat. I pull out a book I've been reading but never got to finish.

" Kimiko!" I hear Kayano call out to me from the other end of the classroom.

Ugh, can't a girl get some peace and quiet? Anyway I put on a smile and walk over to her and Nagisa.

" What's up?" I say, leaning on a nearby desk.

" Nothing much, we just wanted to chat with you!" Nagisa says, smiling his usual smile.

" Sorry, she'll be busy so she can't talk" I hear a voice call out from behind me. I feel a hand pull me away from them. I turn around to see Karma, his usual smirk on his face. He pulls me out of the classroom, pulls me into the teacher's room and locks the door behind him.

" Class starts in like 5 minutes" I say, putting a hand on my hip.

" I know, and I know you probably wouldn't want to be late for class, but all I need is a few minutes of your time and you can go back" He says, standing infinite of the door, not letting me escape.

" Fine, what do you want?" My heart doesn't speed up and I don't feel flustered, I'm not in the mood for anything of the sorts today.

" First of all, do you like me?" He says in a serious tone which surprises me, he's usually very laid back.

" Do I have to reply?" I say, sighing slightly.

" Yes, I want to know, also I want to know your relationship between you and Hiro"

" All you need to know is that he's my fiancé" I say

" What about your feelings for him? What about his?

" It doesn't concern you" I say, averting my eyes from his.

"..." He doesn't respond, he just stays silent and glares at me with his piercing golden eyes.

" I have to get to class now if you'll excuse me" I say in a cold tone, the one I talked to him when we first met, the one without feelings.

I look at him as I pass by, he doesn't look disturbed by my tone but he doesn't look happy.

I come back into the classroom and sit back down at my seat. I look over to Kayano and Nagisa who look confused because Karma isn't with me.

 _53 seconds until the bell rings to signal class starting..._

I wait, and wait a little more, he doesn't come back.

 _*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*_

Class has started, he hasn't come back...

 _After a few hours..._

" Hey Kimiko! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Nakamura asks

" No sorry, I've got plans for lunch, tomorrow I will though" I say, getting up from my seat and taking my lunch with me.

She smiles and waves at me. I wave back, looking at her as I close the door to the classroom. I walk out of the building and venture into the forest around it. I walk for a few minutes until I'm deep within the forest. I keep walking, taking in all my surroundings as I walk further and further. I stop when I reach a large tree.

" Get down from there, If I keep finding you in trees I might as well call you a monkey" I say, leaning against the rough bark of the tree.

" Fine, call me it then" He says in an unamused tone... Wow, he must really feel bad or something.

I sigh as I realize that I have to climb up there to get him down, no point exploding the branch, its too thick. I start climbing up in fast movements, in a few seconds I'm on the same branch as Karma.

" Why'd you come here?" He asks, annoyed

" I get it,you're angry at me. I'll answer you if you want" I say

" Just say If you like me or not, I don't need the rest" He says, not looking up at me.

" Only if you'll come down from here" I say

" Fine" He says, jumping down. Impressive, its a pretty far jump. I decide just to slide down the trunk, it might ruin my shoes but I had them reinforced just incase.

As soon as I reach the bottom, since I'm already near the trunk he pushes me up against it. Classic move.

" Well, whats the answer?" He asks

" Don't you know already?" I ask

" No...I don't, you're not easy to read, and even if you kissed me and did stuff, who knows, you might be acting" He says,

Figures, I'm never really myself ever, I can understand why he would doubt me.

" Fine, I'll say it..." I say, glaring at him myself.

"..." He just stares at me, waiting my response, tightening his grip on my shoulders.

" I like you" I say, not batting even batting an eyelash.

" Wow, I though your confession would be cutter than that..." He says

" I said It didn't I? Isn't that what you wanted?" I say

Suddenly he embraces me and rests his head on my shoulder.

" Thank you..." He says, tightening the embrace.

" K-Karma, let go!" I say, pushing against him.

" No..." He says, pulling me against him tighter. He nuzzles his nose against the crook of my neck.

" W-what are you doing Karma?" I say, startled by his actions, which surpasses me even more because I'm actually surprised by something.

" Hey... this is a first, you're actually surprised that I did something" He says, chuckling slightly.

" I-Idiot..."

" haha..." He laughs slightly.

He brings my face closer to his and kisses me, passionately. I can tell he's happy that I confessed, more like he made me confess. I kiss him back, no hesitations in my movements. We pull away every now and then for air but immediately resume kissing. His hands explore my body with no hesitations. He suddenly pressed his hands on my chest, earning him a slight gasp.

" hehe... Never though I'd see the day where I can actually make you react to my touch in such a blissful way" He says, pulling away slightly.

" Shut up.." I say, pulling him into another kiss so he doesn't have to se my face slightly flustered.

 _Katsu's POV_

I watch my screen intensely, the dot on my screen hasn't moved in a while... What could my precious Kimiko-san be doing in the forest behind her school? And why isn't moving?

"..." I continue to stare at the screen

The tiny dot starts moving. Its heading back to the classroom. Lunch period must be over and she's probably heading to class... Just what was she doing? I can't stand this! Not knowing what she's dong for a slit second makes my blood boil...

I pound my fist onto my desk, knocking over my empty glass. I groan and pick it up.

" You will be mine, and no one will stop me, first, lets get that fiancé out of the way..."

 **Again I'm really sorry about the time I'm uploading this, hopefully this chatter is good enough to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reads this!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Weekend date

**Sorry again for the late posting. Tomorrow I'll be busy so I might not be able to post anything but I'll try to if possible. Thanks to everyone who reads this!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

Karma invited me out on a date today, I accepted, naturally. We're still not officially a couple but it doesn't really matter. I put on my usual gadgets and such. It's getting a littler colder outside but it doesn't bother me, I like the cold anyway, it's the heat that I hate.

He told me to meet up on XXX street. I arrive 30 minutes earlier than the time we planned. I like being early. I stand by a lamp post, taking out my phone to check my messages to see if I got any new updates for future missions. I haven't told anyone but my brother, I'm a secret agent in training, obviously since I'm 15, I'm not officially employed, but that doesn't mean I take my work seriously. I do everything seriously, usually.

" Hey, you're cute! Why don't you come play with us" a couple guys come over to me in my direction, they looks like they're around my age.

" What are you doing dressed like that, you're gonna get a cold, why don't you have us warm you up?" Another guy says

" Don't waste my time, how about actually trying for once?" I say, smirking while putting my phone back in my pocket.

They're getting annoyed, one tries to grab me but I evade him effortlessly.

" Put a little more work into it, maybe someday I'll actually considering looking at you if you manage to keep up with me" I say, smirking even more. It's so much fun playing with idiots.

" Woah, her eyes are red!" A guy form the gang points out

 _Guy from gang's POV_

Wow, her eyes are really red. I tell the others but they ignore the fact. Anyway she's cute so might as well play with her for a little before the cops show up.

I'm about to tackle her but she's disappeared, I look around to try to spot her. Suddenly, I feel a sharp cold metal on my neck, including my head being pulled back, forcing me to drop to my knees.

" Wh..wha..?" I just barely to say, scared of the blade cutting into my skin.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I press the blade a little harder, making sure not to break skin yet but to build up pressure and stress.

" Not so tough now boys are we?" I say, teasingly, luckily we're in a more deserted area so no one else but themA sees my actions.

" L-let him go an we'll leave you alone!" Another guy shouts.

I ignore what he says, I feel the presence of someone behind me. I turn around quickly, not letting go of the guys head, and attempt to knock out the person behind me.

" Whoa, slow down there Kimiko-San" Karma says, blocking my attack.

" Took you long enough" I say, letting go of the guy's head, removing the blade from his neck, leaving a small red cut, not s harmful one though.

" Sorry, I didn't expect you to be here so early, or to be dressed like that!" He says, looking me up and down.

" What's so weird? I just don't mind the cold so I don't bother wearing anything to keep me warm.

" Should have guessed, anyway who are these guys?" He says, pointing the to gang of guys who are now all huddled together.

" Just some regular perverts trying to pick up girls, should we finish them?" I say

" Nah, It'll just take up more of our kissing time" he says, smirking, sliding his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

" Idiot" I say, getting out of his grasp.

 _A few hours later..._

After having passed many shops, browsing in stores and spending money of merchandise, we head over to the nearby park to rest for a while

" I didn't get much, I don't like carrying heavy things anyway" I say, looking at my small bag next to me on the grass. It's small enough to put into my pocket so I decide to put it in my pocket, no point carrying things you don't need to right?

" Neither did I, but this was fun" he says, smiling

" Yeah..."

He puts his arm over my shoulders, brining me closer to him. We're so close, I feel his body heat. I rest my head against his shoulder. Looking around, I notice it's getting pretty dark, I don't notice many people present either. We're sitting on the ground, leaning on a big tree trunk. I don't get what's with us and trees...

" Sit on me" he says out of nowhere, breaking the calm silence of the night.

" What? Why?" I say, looking up at him.

" Just do it" he says, smirking.

I do as he says, thinking it's just some silly thing he wants me to do, it's not like tis gonna kill me anyway so why not do it?

" Not that way" he says.

I was sitting on him sideways I guess that's not what he wanted me to do. Pervert...

" Fine" I say, changing my position so what I'm facing him and my legs are either side of him. I wrap my arms around his neck, smirking

" This is what you wanted me to do isn't it?"

" Yep" he says, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

" Pervert..." I say, leaning in to kiss him, without leaving him the time to reply.

The kiss becomes passionate quickly. He moves his hand so that now they're caressing my outer thighs. I moan slightly. He pulls away slightly.

" Wow, are you that sensitive Kimiko-San?" He says, smirking.

" Shut up" I say, kissing him again. It's a little annoying when he teases my like this, but I know exactly how to get back at him.

 _Karma's POV_

I see a faint blush on Kimiko's cheeks right before she kissed me after I tease her about being sensitive. We continue kissing. Suddenly, I feel her move slightly, changing her position on me. I suddenly realize what she's trying to do. Teasing me. I feel her grin against my pelvis, earning her a small moan from my part. She pulls away, smirking

" Got ya" she says with a smug grin on her face.

" I'll make you regret that" I say, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I'm satisfied, having him moan was more rewarding than I thought it would be. I feel him move his hand to my chest. He sure takes his sweet time teasing me.

 _A little while later..._

" I have to call Sebastian..." I say, getting of of Karma.

" So soon?" He says, pouting.

I ignore him and call Sebastian. He arrives shortly after.

" I'll see you when school starts" I say to him.

" See you then" he says, waving at me.

As we drive away, I see Karma's figure get smaller and smaller.

" Miss Kimiko, you know you have a tracker on you?" Sebastian says,

" I know" I say, taking a small device out from my pocket. I inspect it carefully.

" Why didn't you destroy it?

" Because, I wanted to see if the person who planted it would follow me here"

" Did they?"

" Nope, guess Katsu's actually a scaredy cat when it comes to stalking" is say, chuckling.

" How do you know it's Sir Katsu?"

" It has the logo of his father's company on it, also, Katsu's not subtle enough" I say

" You're as smart as every Miss Kimiko" Sebastian says, looking into the mirror.

 **Sorry again for the late post! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll say it again, I might not upload tomorrow so if I don't, sorry in advance. Thanks again to everyone who reads this! I appreciate it!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Morning kiss

**Tomorrow I'll be busy so expect the fanfic to be late in the day again... I don't have much else to say so here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I walk up the hill towards the class E building. I reach the door of the classroom and head to my seat. I sit down, take out my book and read like usual. Everyone seems to have arrived except for Karma. Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes though. Korosensei is at the front probably preparing todays lessons like usual.

" Yo Kimiko-san" I hear Karma call out my name from the classroom door.

" About time you got here" I say, not looking up from my novel.

He walks over to my desk, since I'm not looking up I don't see him get really close to me. When I do look up though I realize that his face is super close.

" What are you doing Karma?" I ask, not actually quite alarmed by the short distance between us.

" What about my morning kiss?" He says, smirking.

The whole class is looking at us now, even Korosensei stopped working to look at us, not surprisingly he's taking out his camera, tentacles at the ready to snap a picture.

" There is no morning kiss" I say, looking back at my book.

" Aww, don't be like that Himeko-san, just give me a small kiss" He says, now only centimetres away from my face.

I look around the classroom, Korosensei is literally right next to us, his camera ready to take a picture. on the other side though is Nakamura with her iPhone out. Behind her is everyone else with their phones ready.

" What kind of classroom is this? Everyone is ready to take a picture and I haven't even agreed" I say in a joking tone.

" This, is Assassination classroom" He says, pulling me in for a kiss, not even leaving me enough time to protest.

I hear snaps and clicks form everyone's phone around us, Tch, so annoying. I grab a dagger from my sleeve and attempt to kill Korosensei.

" Ghaaa!" I hear Korosensei scream out, which is not what I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear the silence, meaning that I killed him

" Tch, so close..." I say, pulling away from Karma.

I look around me to see the whole class blushing. Including Korosensei even though he almost just got killed.

 _Katsu's POV  
_

I look at my monitoring screen. The red dot hasn't moved since last night. It appears to be at her house... Maybe she got sick? Maybe I should go check up on her...

I decide to do so.

I arrive at her house and knock on her door. Her butler answers.

" Sir Katsu, we weren't expecting you"

" I'm here to meet with Kimiko-san" I say very formally, I dressed myself very formally and brushed my hair.

" I'm sorry but she's not here at the moment, she's at school, is it urgent?"

" No, its not, but I would like you to inform her of my visit, please have her call me once she gets home" I say, bowing

" No problem, sir Katsu" He says, bowing.

I give slight bow and leave, getting into my car. Hmmm, so she wasn't at home, she must have found the tracker... Well, I guess I'm gonna have to resort to more... Dangerous methods...

 _Karma's POV  
_

*riiiiiiiiiing*

Class is over. I see Kimiko get up the second Korosensei ends the lesson. I reach up and hold her back by her sleeve. She looks back to see me smirking. she tugs her arm away.

" Awww don't leave me here Kimiko-san!" I say with fake pleading eyes.

" I can and I will" She says, turning to leave the classroom. Everyone had already left, even Korosensei, we're the last ones in the classroom. She's about to pass through the door when I shout out her name.

" Wait Kimiko-san!"

 _Kimiko's POV_

I stop in my tracks. What does that pervert have in mind this time...

" If you want a kiss just say so, don't make me guess everything you're thinking" I say, not turning around.

I hear his footsteps get closer, he suddenly shoves his hand against the wall and turns me around. Now, he's so close to me I can hear every breath he takes. he takes my bag and tosses it on the floor. I look into his eyes, they're full of lust. figures...

" I didn't know you where holding back so much Karma, I guess you're pretty tired now" I say smirking, crossing my arms over my chest.

" Don't tease me when I'm like this, I'll make you regret it later" He says as he hungrily starts kissing my neck.

" Again with the "I'll make you regret it later" thing? Wow, you're so predicable Karma" I say, chuckling.

He doesn't reply, instead he faces me and smirks, just before bringing me in for a passionate kiss. His hands roam al over my body. My hands doing the same. I tease him a little, making him tease me back. I pull away only, taking another dagger form my sleeve and throwing it to my right. I then hear glass break.

" Did you get a good show Korosensei?" We both say at the same time.

" EHHHHHH" He says, blushing immediately and immensely.

" Now run, or we'll kill you" Says Karma

Even though we won't kill him just yet, Korosensei flees the scene quicker than mach 20 if even possible.

" Now, where were we?" He says, connecting our mouths again.

" Idiot" I say, pulling away for a split second, only for him to bring his lips to mine again.

After our little make-out session, I come home to find Katsu waiting for me.

" What are you doing here sir Katsu?" I say formally

" I was waiting for you, hoping to spend a little time with you"

" I apologize but I'm busy today" I say, passing by him and head up to my room.

He grabs my arm and doesn't let me walk any further.

" What?" I say, slightly annoyed now

" Just let me have 10 minutes"

" Fine"

 **There you have it! Sorry again for the late timing. I think I've apologized for this literally in every chapter I upload, TWICE! Anyway I guess you guys should be expecting them late now anyway so I'm not gonna apologize unless the chapters are uploaded REALLY late.**


	24. Chapter 24 - I'm weak

**Don't have much else to say but I'm uploading another chapter in my Nagisa x Kayano one shot series!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I open the door to my room, my computer doesn't start up because it detects an unauthorized presence nearby.

" You can sit down anywhere you like" I say, putting my school bag on my desk.

" Thanks..." He says, his voice trailing off slightly.

" So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, leaning on the wall

" Nothing, I just wanted to hang out a little" He says

" If that's all you could have called me or scheduled something on the weekend"

" Would you really reply if I did?"

" Nope."

" Exactly, thats why I came to your house, because you wouldn't reply" He says, smirking

" Anyway, if theres nothing else important, I'll be on my way, I've got some business to attend to"

" What kind of business?" He asks, getting up from his seat

" None of your business"

" Of course it is"

 _Katsu's POV_

I immediately regret those worlds once they leave my mouth, I don't show it though.

" Is that so?" She says, stopping in her tracks. She slowly turns to face me.

"..." I don't reply

 _Kimiko's POV_

Strange... He seems very strange... I've got to keep an eye out for him in the future. I'm not gonna mention the tracker, the last thing I need to is make him suspicious of me.

" Anyway, I'll be going, you can stay as long as you want" I say, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I walk down the hallway. Stopping at my butler's room. I knock on the door, it immediately opens.

" Yes Miss Kimiko?" Sebastian asks

" Make sure to keep an eye on him, monitor his movements and record everything, I'll be back in 3 hours"

" Of course Miss Kimiko, be safe" Sebastian says

" Thank you..." I say, leaving his room.

I walk down to the end of the hallway. Going down the stairs I run into Hiro.

"Wha-? Hiro what are you doing here?"

" I'm sorry for suddenly showing up like this, I have something I need to tell you" He says

" Its no problem, what did you need to talk about?"

" I'll be going abroad for a few months"

" Really? Where? When?" I ask

" I'm going to Canada for maybe around 4 months"

" Why?"

" I've got some studies to do there"

" Ok, I'll keep in touch" I say

" I'm leaving now though, I'm heading towards the airport right after this."

He embraces me. His warmth surrounds me. I really hate these moments. Such a kind person embracing a horrible person like me, things like this shouldn't happen, especially towards me. Even though I hate myself for things like this, I can't help but feel secure with his arms wrapped around me, but what I'm feeling, isn't love...

Suddenly I feel someone's sharp gaze on us. I turn my head a little. Katsu. Of course he would be watching...

" Is anything wrong Kimiko?" He asks, facing me now, his hands on my shoulders.

" Its nothing, I shoot a quick gaze towards the top of the staircase where Katsu was previously. Gone.

" Ok, be safe" He says, kissing me on my forehead and giving me one last quick hug.

" Yeah, you too" I say, while watching him leave. He closes the door, only silence follows.

" Stop eavesdropping, Katsu, It would be a shame for someone to catch you" I say, not turning around.

" Sharp eye Kimiko-san" I hear his mischievous voice say from behind me

" Anyway, like I said, stay as long as you want, I'm leaving now"

" Still in your uniform?" He says

" No, I'm gonna change, except the things I wanted to wear aren't in my wardrobe, I had them washed so I'm going to get them downstairs"

" Mind If I come?"

" Hoping to see me change in front of you? Think again" I say, leaving him behind.

I head downstairs, leaving him smirking like usual. I open the door to the laundry room. Good. My clothes are washed and dried. I smile as I notice a note from Sebastian on the pile of clothes. It reads:

" I included my personal pick of sexy black lingeries for you, it goes quite well with this outfit don't you think?"

That's just like him. I get dressed. Im wearing knee high boots with black shorts. I'm wearing a white blouse slash neck laced spliced white crop top. Usually I wear dark colours but today I decided to wear white for a change. I put on my usual gear, same as always. I head back upstairs to find Katsu waiting for me infant of the door in the exact same position as I left him.

" Where are you going looking like that?" He says, smirking even more

" None of your business" I say, walking past him. Ignoring his question.

" On a date maybe?"

"..." I don't reply, I reach for the doorknob ignoring him.

" Wow, cheating already are we?" He says, chuckling slightly

" He's not my boyfriend..." I say, closing the door behind me, leaving Katsu smirking in satisfaction.

I meet up with Karma and do the usual date activities. We kiss a little, more like a lot... Anyway after that he takes me home. It's around 7:00 pm, hopefully Katsu's gone by now. Sebastian hasn't messaged me so I guess nothing too serious happened.

I open the door, Karma close behind me.

" Can I come in?" Karma asks once we step in.

" No" I answer coldly

" Aww come on, don't be like that Himeko-chan" He says, embracing me

" Well well, what do we have here H-i-m-e-k-o-c-h-a-n?" I hear the voice of the last person I wanted to be here.

" Why are you still here Katsu?" I ask, clenching my fist.

" You said I could stay as long as I could, so here I am" He says. Even though the lights are off I can sense him smirking.

" Well you can leave now, and don't call me Himeko."

" Fine, but it ok to be cheating on your deal beloved fiancé?"

 _Karma's POV_

Even though its dark, I can see the silhouette of a boy, he's probably around my age. He knows Kimiko, what kind of relationship does he have with her? All I know is that his name is Katsu.

" Just get out of here Katsu, I'll deal with it later..." Kimiko says

He gets up. The only light illuminating the room is the moonlight from the open door that we just came through. He walks into the light, revealing the bright red streak in his jet black hair. His piercing black eyes have a subtle hint of red in them, indeed he's pretty good looking. He passes by us, he stops when he's not facing Kimiko though, he says:

" Don't forget about our promise Kimiko-san" He says, smirking as he leaves the house.

I look at Kimiko's face. She looks calm. Unbelievably calm.

" Are you okay Kimiko?" I ask.

" Yeah, I'm fine" She says, her expression is so calm and her words are so steady.

She suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs into her room. She pushes me onto the bed and gets onto of me. She kisses me passionately, I almost get lost in the kiss. I pull away though.

" You're forcing yourself" I say in a calm tone.

" I'm not" She says, averting my gaze

" Yes you are, now, do you want to talk about it or what?"

" I said I'm fine..." She says, getting off of me, getting off of the bed.

" You're obviously not" I say, trying to get her to open up to me.

" Just forget about this ok?" She says, her voice slightly trembling.

" Ok..."

 _Kimiko's POV  
_

I'm such an idiot. My mind is a mess, I'm unorganized. Why am I so fragile? I've never been so weak. I need to be stronger...I want to be stronger... I have to be stronger and I will become stronger. From now on, I'll train more than usual and Ill work harder. I won't submit to my emotions, they're just emotions after all, mine aren't important, I can just forget them, I don't need feelings anyway. I don't deserve feelings.

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25 - first day of training

**Work and more work, I might have to take a few days off from now on, I'll make sure to tell you guys in the chapters I upload when I'm not gonna upload. Sorry, but I've got to keep my grades up so... Yeah sorry about not uploading yesterday too!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

 _*_ beep* *beep

I wake up slowly. 5:30 am... I don't usually get up this early on weekends. It's a Saturday, meaning another day of the regular schedule. I get out of bed and get dressed in my training gear which consists of a black undershirt, a small jacket and some shorts. I had it personally made to fit me, I don't like those big uniforms they wear in the army. I prefer lighter clothing. I wear knee high boots, not heeled, that would be stupid.

I head downstairs to the training room, I find Sebastian and my brother already there waiting for me.

" Ready for today's lesson sis?" My brother says,

" Yeah, I don't have any time to spare so get on with it"

" You should me nicer to me, I'm the one teaching you after all" he says, ruffling my hair

" Sebastian taught you first" I say

" True, but I've learnt some new stuff since then" he says, smiling as always

" Fine" I say, getting into stance.

" Just try to knock me down, hand to hand combat with no weapons"

I run towards him, he doges and tries to hit me in the back, I dodge before he can even touch me.

" You've gotten faster since last time haven't you?" He says, smirking

" That was 3 years ago, you've been busy since then" I say, turning around.

" Yeah well, work takes up a lot of my time" he says, dodging my attacks again

" Tch..."

" It's easy to get me right?" He says, smirking

" Easy" I say, smirking.

I walk towards him, he watches me approach him, intrigued by my actions.

*clap*

Silence. I take advantage of this split second to take him down, from personal experience from before, my brother is actually pretty fast at recovering from this. I manage to get him to the ground but he manages to move right before, pinning me to the floor.

" The Nekodomashi technique, impressive Miss Kimiko" I hear Sebastian say

" Impressive but not enough, I need to be faster" I say, getting up

" Well I would say you don't have to practice that anymore, let's try your knife and fork throwing techniques now" my brother says, smirking

" Really? I though that was just a game I played when I was young..." I say, looking at my brother as if he where an idiot

" Of course it isn't Miss Kimiko, it's one of my personal favourites" I hear Sebastian say from behind me.

" Fine, lets just get this over with" I say, picking up a fork and knife from the nearby display of knives and forks.

"..." My brother has a large grin on his face

" Wait, what do we have a table full of knives and forks!? Did this used to be my knife throwing table!?" I say, enraged that my brother moved my stuff without my permission.

" Don't worry, we moved it to the wall over there, they're fine" he says, grinning

Annoyed, I throw a set of knives and forks straight to his head, which he obviously dodges

" Nice form and accuracy, now let's work on speed" he says, taking the cutlery I just threw out of the wall

" We should repair the wall as soon as we're done training" Sebastian says.

" Sorry..." I say, looking over to the wall, there are a few dents made by the knives and forks that I threw. This is what's really annoying, If I get angry, I become stronger, I need to be stronger normally and not depend on my emotions.

For a few hours, Sebastian teaches me how to throw faster and get better accuracy. I also train on my hand to hand combat with my brother.

 _5:30pm..._

"Wow, you've trained for literally 10 hours straight" says my brother.

" Next lesson, I don't have time to loose" I say, wiping sweat off my forehead.

" Take a break, even I didn't train this much at your age, it's important to rest"

" Fine, but only for ten minutes, no more, no less" I say, sitting down on a nearby bench.

After ten minutes pass, I get straight back to training.

" Let's work on your seductive skills" my brother says, he's smirking, knowing that this is the part I hate, even though I'm pretty good.

" Fine, bring out some clothes or something" I say, motioning to Sebastian

" Today I had a special guest help pick out this outfit" he says smirking.

"..." I only glare at him

The thing about this exercise is that you'll never know when you'll have to use it, so my brother chooses out different outfits from different situations that I could possibly be in, I have to make myself the most seductive possible wearing that outfit. The reason I hate this so much is because after I got pretty good at it, my brother has been making me wear weird outfits like mascot costumes and such, which I would never wear. Also, I get a new guy or girl to seduce each time, I've gotta get girls too, just in case.

" I'll call him in, he's gonna be the person you'll have to try to seduce today"

" Who is "he"?" I ask, suspicious of my brother's behaviour

" You'll see once you're done changing" he says, smirking

" Tch, fine" I say, getting into the changing room

I find a flight attendant's outfit, it looks similar to a school uniform but this one has a skirt that's more simple. I change into it and step out of the room, only to find...

" Karma..."

" What's up Himeko-chan, you look good in that outfit" he says, smirking

" I called him earlier today, thinking that he'd be a good test subject"

" After this I'm killing you" I say, glaring at my brother

" Good luck" he says, snickering

" Thanks, but I won't need it" I say walking past him

" You probably will, anyway for this you have to act as a flight attendant and Karma is a passenger in a private jet. Think of him as the enemy's boss, and you have to kill him"

" ok"

" I'm looking forward to it" Karma says, smirking

" Don't get cocky, it's just training" I say, glaring at him

" Shhh, you're the flit attendant right? Where's my water?" He says

After the session is over, my brother invites Karma over for dinner, much to my dismay. It's so annoying. Anyway, I succeeded the exercise so at least he won't have anything to mock me about at dinner.

" Anyway, where'd you learn that technique Himeko-chan? It's pretty mature for your age" Karma says.

" Like I would tell you" I say, ignoring him, even though he's sitting right next to me.

" Don't be shy" he says, smirking

" Fine, my brother taught me" I say

" Yep, pretty proud of her, she's growing up so fast, since our parents aren't home often, I usually take care of her, including her training." My brother says. He's sitting across the table from us.

" Impressive" Karma says

They continue chatting for a while, taking about the seduction techniques he taught me, which really annoys me.

" Wow, you know so much! Why don't you use me to practice them on from now on?" He says, smirking.

I don't respond, I just continue eating my food. All is normal until I feel his hand on my thigh. Right, I forgot, I changed into a skirt because my brother bought it for me, he really wanted me to wear it so I put it on. Great, skirts are the easiest piece of clothing to remove, literally.

" Anyway did you know..." My brother just keeps on talking, oblivious to the fact his sister is getting violated right before him.

Karma acts really interested in my brothers talk about so and so, but he stills keeps on moving his hand. I feel it get higher and higher, eventually going under my skirt.

" Doesn't that sound cool Kimiko? We should try doing that" karma says, looking over at me.

I was barely listening, but I just invent some sort of excuse that works every time.

" No." Just a simple no

I feel his hand reach the area I had hoped he wouldn't reach.

" I'm going to my room to study" I say, getting up calmly and casual like always.

" Ok, but what about Karma? You should take him upstairs with you" he says

" Ok" I agree, only because I can't really deny either, I'd become suspicious.

We head up to my room, I close the door. I look at Karma, who's already made his way towards the bed.

" What do you think you're doing?" I say, glaring at him

" You left at when it was getting good, maybe you couldn't take it?" He says, smirking, his bright gold eyes visible in the dark of my moonlit room.

" Of course I can, you're just annoying" I say, turning my back to him

Even it was for a single second, I took my eyes off him, which was enough time for him to reach my and push my up against the wall. He kisses me roughly, keeping my arms pinned up above my head.

" What are you doing?" I say, gasping between breaths

" I'm jealous, obviously" he says, kissing me again, not letting me have enough time to reply

" Of my brother?! All we do is training!" I say

" I know, but hearing all the things you do makes me jealous" he says

" Wow, who knew the Karma Akabane could get jealous" I say, smirking

" Shut up" he says, kissing me again

 **There you have it. Sorry again for not uploading yesterday but I had work to do, I also might not upload tomorrow or the day after, just a warning for the future, Anyways thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Regular day at school

**Sorry guys, you might have to expect a chapter ever two days from now on, it depends on the work I'm doing and stuff. I'll probably have to take a small break around February because I'm going on a 2 week trip and I might not have Internet, but I will write a chapter everyday on my trip an upload them all once I get back, if I do have Internet then nothing should change much.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I continue training for several days, from early in the morning until late at night. Even after school after I finished studying. Some days I would just study none stop. I would occasionally take breaks but rarely, my brother would often come up and force me to stop working.

I hate being forced to do anything.

Anyway, since I have to get into a good high school I've got to study anyway. Better start now than later, even though there are still many months left of the school year...

*beep* *beep*

I wake up, my entire body feeling sore. I look over to my alarm clock... It's only 6:00... I'll just get dressed and head over to school early.

I do my regular morning routine. For the past few days I've been walking to school instead of taking the car. As I close the door of my house, I feel a sharp pain in my back and neck.

" Damn..."

Its starting up again, the usual pain that I have to endure. Every time it starts up it keeps getting worse, though I usually ignore it. I mean, there's nothing else I can do.

" Miss Kimiko, would you like to take the car today?" Sebastian asks, stepping out from behind me

" No, I'm walking" I say, determined to not rely on others.

" Are you sure? It seems like you're in pain again" he says

" I'm fine, it comes and goes, I'll just endure it" I say

" But doesn't it get worse every time?"

" It's my business, I can deal with it" I say

 _A few minutes later..._

I find myself in front of the school, getting out of the car. Sebastian convinced me to get into the car in exchange for an extra cutlery throwing practice. I couldn't refuse. I'm weak aren't I? I keep on relying on my modifications, I need to actually start being strong by myself.

" Kimiko-San" I hear Asano call out to me

" Hey" I say, turning to him

" Haven't seen you in a while, are you ok? I heard from Hiro that you haven't been feeling well... " he says, hugging me

" Don't hug me, people will stare, remember your image?" I say, looking at him with my regular, calm, emotionless eyes.

" Sorry, I've just been worried" he says

I say goodbye and head up the mountain.

 _Asano's POV_

It was nice to see Kimiko today. We've been friends for such a long time.

" Hey Asano, do you like Himura-San?" Sakakibara asks

" Nope, she's just a really good friend" I say

It may seem like I like her, but I don't, at least not in that way. She's just a really close friend, sometimes people mistake us for a couple whenever we attend company meetings, me make jokes about it after. It's the only time I get to see her smile slightly.

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Ok, listen up, today we'll have a lesson on knife combat"

Karasuma-sensei gets all of class E to gather outside of the classroom. He shows and demonstrates the techniques.

" Kimiko, mind coming up and giving a demonstration?"

" Fine"

He holds out a knife for me to use, it's an anti-Korosensei weapon. I don't like using those, it doesn't give you the thrill of threat like real knives do.

 _Karma's POV_

I watch Kimiko walk up towards Karasuma-sensei.

" No thanks, I've got my own" she says, pulling out two, really sharp looking blades from her knows where and spins them a few times in her hand. A glint of bloodlust is visible in her eyes.

I raise my hand

" I'd also like to participate in the demonstration" I say, smirking at Kimiko's annoyed face.

She's really hard to understand, a while ago we used to be really close and all lovey but now, she's really cold. I don't worry though, it's fun teasing her when she's serious like this.

" But, I'd also like to use my own weapons" I say

" I'm sorry but I am entrusted with your safety, I cannot allow it

" Dint worry Karasuma-sensei, I won't go easy on him" she says, smirking

" I won't either" I say

" Absolutely not!" Korosensei comes in and pulls the knives out from out hands. Then he suddenly screams

" Wow, Korosensei, I didn't think you'd fall for this old trick" I say

" Yeah, of course all of our weapons are anti-Korosensei, but on the other hand, ours can hurt humans" Kimiko says in a monotone voice

He rushes back inside and drops our weapons. Kimiko picks up her knives and wipes of the ooze left by Korosensei.

" Well then, let's start" she says

" Gladly"

 _Kimiko's POV_

Argh, why does he always have to do this. The moments we had between each other where just supposed to be short term, right now I'm supposed to concentrate on becoming stronger, I don't need him to distract me. I may have acted calm during the fight but to be fair he really annoyed me. Even in class E, I still like to act every now and then, it's good practice.

 _After classes at lunch time..._

" Wow you're really good at wielding knives Kimiko!" Kayano says.

" Thanks"

" Those knives you took out where amazing" Nagisa says

" You want to borrow them, I've got tons of others at my house" I say, handing the knifes to him

" Wow, really?" Nagisa says, looking excited as he takes the knives from my hand.

" You actually have a lot of bloodlust don't you Nagisa" I say

" Eh..."

I laugh internally, not wanting to wast my breath laughing for real. I need to get my priorities straight. As we continue eating, I notice that Karma's staring at me, smirking like always.

" Tch"

" Hm? Is anything wrong Kimiko?" Kayano asks

" No, it's nothing" I say

 **There you have it, I'm sorry if I didn't upload yesterday... But sadly this is gonna be more frequent from now on. School... Also sorry for not coming up with a name for the brother yet, I'm still thinking, I'm taking suggestions too. Thanks again for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27 - interrupted

**Sorry again for loading late, as I said before It will keep getting later and later. Also I'll probably upload once every two days from now on, its easier that way. Thanks for reading and understanding.**

 _6:00 pm..._

 _Kimiko's POV_

"..."

I stare out the window from my bathroom. I had Sebastian prepare a hot bath for me, my back has been hurting for a while, It will go away soon but this time its lasting a little longer than usual. I look at the sun setting.

*Knock* *Knock*

"..." Not him, anything but him... anything but right now

*Knock* *knock*

I press the button on my watch and call Sebastian.

" Did you let him in Sebastian?" I say in a menacing voice

" Yes, it was me, but I thought that I was allowed to" Sebastian says in a very unserious tone and slightly giggling.

" I'll deal with it, just warn me in advance" I say

*Knock* *knock*

I hear those annoying knocks again. I let out a deep sigh. Every room has an intercom, one outside the door and one inside. I get out of the bath and wrap a towel around me. I press the button on the intercom and speak.

" Why are you here?"

" I just wanted to see you" He says in a mocking tone

" Well too bad, I'm busy today"

" You're always busy but you always seem have enough time for me don't you?" He says, I can just sense his annoying smirk...

" Well guess what, today I am busy and I'm not making an exception" I say

" Too bad then, I'll stay downstairs until you're ready" He says.

"..." The intercom turns off. I sigh and get back into my warm bath. I press a button on my watch again and call Sebastian.

" Keep an eye on him"

" Yes Miss"

I hang up.

"..." I rest my head on my arms and relax. Its been a while since I've done this, it feels nice.

 _A few hours later..._

There's no way I'm spending a whole day in the bath. I got out a few hours ago. I brushed my hair, washed my face and relaxed a bit on the couch while studying. Its really relaxing spending hours in a bathrobe. Of course, the bathroom is huge because we're rich and stuff, but I never really need this much space. My parents did donate a lot of money to build houses for others, every little bit helps.

I spend the rest of the day training, it's probably around 11:30 when I stop.

I decide to just take a quick cold shower after training to wash off all the sweat. Again, I wrap a towel around me and use one to dry my hair slightly, though its still dripping wet.

I decide to head downstairs to get a small snack, its probably around midnight when I do. My parents are away on another business trip and my brother is out on some sort of mission or something. Only Sebastian and some other staff people are left. We don't have rooms for people working here except for the more important ones like Sebastian and my parent's personal staff. The house is pretty deserted because its the weekend, we let all the staff off, including Sebastian but he insists to stay. We pay I'm extra as a result. He's very reliable.

As I walk down the stairs, still in my towel and my hair soaking wet. I head into the kitchen and get a few apple slices. As I walk back I almost choke on my food.

I see none other than Karma, asleep on the couch of my living room. I sigh again. Now I have to deal with him. He's really stubborn...

" Karma, wake up" I say, throwing a pillow on his head

" Ngn..." Karma moves slightly, but he doesn't wake up.

" Karma!" I say, shaking him a little more

"..." He opens his eyes slightly and looks at me

" Good, you're away, it's late, you should probably go home, I'll have Sebastian escort you" I say, getting up from the sofa.

Im only able to take one step before Karma grabs my arm and pushes me onto the sofa

" Waking me up dressed like this, are you trying to turn me on?" He says, taking a strand of my wet hair in his hands

" Idiot, I was only gonna wake you up and tell you to go home"

" Well, I guess things didn't turn out that way"

" Idiot, if you don't get off of me I'll make you go home by force"

" You're strong, why can't you just push me off?" He says smirking

" Not worth wasting my energy on"

" Really? Or is it because, you actually like being held captive?" He says, whispering in my ear

" Shut up" I say, pushing him off of me

" Oh well, I really did want to kiss you" he says, grinning widely

" Perv, just leave already"

" But it's so late, can't I stay here?"

" No" I immediately reply

" Miss Kimiko? What are you doing here? It's very late"

" Nothing, I was sending Karma home"

" It's very late, it would be dangerous for him to be wandering out at night, he can stay here tonight"

" Why thank you Sebastian" Karma says, smirking

" You can use the guest room, I'll prepare it, wait here in the meantime" Sebastian says, leaving the two of us alone together

" Why didn't you stop him? You could have" Karma says, still smirking

" Shut up" I say, turning my back to him. I follow Sebastian upstairs and help him prepare one of our guest rooms, which coincidentally, the one we prepare is next to my room. I quickly change into some soft shorts and an undershirt, my usual sleep wear.

" Sebastian, I would like to know why you did that"

" Well, it was somewhat for my own amusement, you've been working very hard lately so I thought that he could loosen you up a little"

" Whatever, I'll just deal with it" I say, leaving the room. I head downstairs

" Karma, the room is ready"

" Thanks"

" I'm going to bed, don't be loud or wake me up, I won't hesitate to kick you out"

" No promises"

I close the door to my room and head straight to my computer. I turn on the security camera in Karma's room. He's getting ready for bed, nothing out of the usual.

I continue watching for a few minutes, nothing happens, he heads to bed after a while. I decide I should also go to bed. I close my computer and pull the covers over me. I slip into a deep sleep.

 **Hey, I'm sorry my chapters are so random and have useless subjects lately, I have a plan for the storyline but I don't exactly know how to write it, whether I should make the ending soon or reveal big secrets and such, anyway I promise that I'll make more of an effort to write better chapters. Just a heads up, I've got some tests next week so I might not upload again for a few days, I'll try but no promises.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Kimiko's Files

**My friend told me that these chapters are getting really boring, and I agree. I know the subjects of the past few chapters really make no sense and are really random, its not easy. To avoid this, I'm gonna start revealing more things that lead to the ending of the fanfic. Also, I'm gonna add more Karma x OC moments. Also I have a few tests this week and next week so I might go more than a few days without uploading. Also, since I'm starting the end of the fanfic, there will be a few timeskips of months or weeks, I'll indicate it when I do. Also, in this timeline, there aren't any events from the actual series that have happened in this fanfic timeline (ex. school festival, island trip) I'm really sorry I haven't up,padded this past week, I've been studying and working a lot. I'm also gonna study next week too. Sorry for the delay. Also, the last chapter had literally nothing to do with the storyline so you guys can just forget it's there.**

 _A few weeks after the last chapter..._

 _Kimiko's POV  
_

Its nearing Christmas and it started snowing. Hiro's plans changed so he's saying in Canada longer than he thought. Luckily, I haven't seen Katsu in a while. I've gotten better at my training so I've stopped for a while. Karma keeps bugging me about spending time with him, I ignore him usually, but whenever he talks to me, I can't help but feel slightly flustered.

" Kimiko!" Karma calls out to me

" What?" I say calmly, I can't let him know he surprised me slightly

" Let's walk home together" He says, smirking

" What makes you think I'll agree?"

" Because you usually accept, don't you?" He says, still smirking, knowing that I'm getting annoyed.

" Fine" I say, taking my bag.

He puts his arm around my shoulder, grinning. He's really annoying sometimes, right now, I bet he's thinking he's got me wrapped around his little finger, which, I hate to admit it, he does.

" You ok? you're blushing slightly"

" No I'm not" I say, pushing him away from me.

" Haha, that proves that I'm right" He says, smirking even more.

" Idiot" I say, turning away from him

" You're really cute" He says, ruffling my hair.

"..." I don't reply, all I do is just continue walking.

I've got to sort things out with Hiro. Either I give into my feelings for Karma, or I stay with Hiro and keep guarantee a good life. I hate giving in, which is why I haven't decided.

We continue to walk, neither of us are speaking. I see the snowflakes fall gently onto the ground, covering it it white.

 _Kimiko's brother's POV_

I take out the USB key from my pocket and plug it into my computer. I've been busy so o haven't been able to look through the files. Today, I will.

" Sebastian, I will be in my room for the day, do not disturb me please"

" Of course"

I close the door to my room and walk over to my computer. I plug in the USB key.

" Kimiko Himura, Experiments" A small file appears on my screen.

I open it, many other files appear inside the first.

" Physical Mutation, Health stability, Symptoms, Experiment success rate" I read, I take a slight pause from reading, already I'm feeling disgusted. I can't believe I was away studying and had no idea this was happening.

I click on the file named " Experiments done" Many files open up inside it. I read over them quickly, one in particular catches my eye, the one named " Tentacle operation". I open it, inside I find everything I expected to. Though one thing that I found I didn't expect to find, videos. They recorded the operations, every single one of them.

How could dad have done this? He didn't know his colleague was capable of this. He thought they would be harmless and small, he thought they where tested, which they where, but still! I can't believe he tried to modify her himself after he found out, what good could that have done.

I know he was trying to help, but all this, this is just taking the all of her her humanity away from her. I close it, not wanting to read further, I already know what possibly could be there anyway. I open one named " Symptoms". It has many pages on what could happen to her, including regular pain every now and then. I continue reading through the numerous pages, and find something that intrigues my eye. " The subject of the experimentation no. 3.5, must use the modification once per week, unless the subject will experience sever pain, it is manageable but if the subject holds it off for too long, the subject has a very high chance of dying of heart attack or other causes"

Hm, that's weird, Kimiko hasn't complained about her pain in a while. Could she possible be using her modifications? She hates doing that.

I take out another USB key, one covered in grey with silver lining, with the insignia of my dad's company. I take the first one out and plug the new one in. Several files appear on my screen. " Body modifications, Mental health, Devices" I continue to read over them For hours, switching from the USB keys, comparing information and discovering new secrets even I didn't know about. I knew about her situation, but I didn't know it was this serious.

 _Kimiko's POV_

After I get home and manage to convince Karma not to come into my house, I quickly close the door and head up to my room. I notice that my brother is also in his room, weird, he never spends more than a few hours in there, unless he's sleeping.

" I will be spending the rest of the day in my room, do not disturb me" I say to Sebastian"

" Of course"

I shut the door to my room and slide down it so that I'm now sitting on the floor. I suddenly feel a sharp pain. my breathing becomes ragged. I get up slowly and lean on the wall for support. Damn, I feel so weak right now.

 _Katsu's POV_

Hm, it's been so long since I've seen Kimiko-San. I should probably pay her a visit, besides, I've my calculations are correct, she'll be experiencing pain right now, pity that she does and I don't. I guess it's cause I actually follow the rules.

I laugh slightly, chuckling to myself

" She's gonna need someone who understands her, which is me of course, no one understands her like I do"

I laugh louder. I get up from my chair and walk over to my window. I feel a sharp pain in my back, but I ignore it, it happens all the time I initiate my mutations.

I see my reflection on the glass of the window, the moon illuminating my face. I slowly start to see tentacles appear from my back in the reflection of the glass. I shatter the window, not caring about the glass that I'm breaking, I'm simply using the modifications my father made on me. Unlike her, I'm using them gratefully, I'm having fun being like this.

I smile, looking outside my window, which is now shattered. Looks like I'll have to visit Kimiko-San much earlier than I expected.

 **Again, I am really, really, really, REALLY SORRY. I've got a lot of test next week and I had to study for them! I', also gonna study for them next week too so I won't be uploading, I'm really sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! But thank you to all those who have read my stories and checked everyday for updates. I'm really sorry for not uploading!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Monster

**Hey guys, I know it's bee at least 2-3 weeks since I've updated but as I mentioned on my profile page, I'm currently on a trip to India (it's awesome). Anyway, I had time so here's a chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Ugh..."

I push myself off the wall. Damn, usually I can handle these things but it gets worse every time. I reach my bed and lie down. It feels good to relax.

 _Kimiko's brother's POV_

*sigh*

I lean back in my chair and stare at my computer screen full of documents and texts. I can't believe this happened to her. She must be suffering this instant. To think, first mutations, then upgrades? What was my father thinking!? It was already hard after the first time, a second won't help at all.

I look out the window, it's a full moon. Peaceful. I sit there in silence for a few minutes.

*ring* *ring*

My phone rings, interrupting my silence.

" Hello?"

" Hey it's me, you haven't been at work for a while"

" oh yeah, tell the boss that I'll take some time off, he'll understand, tell him it's personal"

" got it, you sound kind of tired though, are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried for my little sister"

" Well, I hope she gets better soon, Love ya"

" Thanks, love you too"

I hang up. I know I said to take time off work, but I don't even know HOW to help her. I guess I'll talk with my father about this, get more information on her modifications.

 _Karma's POV_

The moon is up, it's really pretty. Kinda reminds me of Kimiko.

I walk along the streets at night like this sometimes, it helps me calm down.

Hm? What's that?

I see a black shadow jump from rooftop to rooftop. Wait, that speed? Korosensei? It can't be, the figure is too small. I wonder who it could be? Should I follow it? I'm totally unprepared though.

Wait, it's heading for Kimiko's house. I really should follow it. It doesn't seem like the figure is paying much attention to its surroundings, it won't be too had to follow it, but at that speed, I might loose it.

 _Kimiko's POV_

All is calm and still. Suddenly, I open my eyes.

I'm being watched. I don't move. Damn it, it's him. Of all people and of all nights.

I slowly sit up and get out of bed.

" Lovely night isn't it?" I hear a voice behind me say

" Sure is, why are you here?" I say, leaning myself on the wall, crossing my arms.

" I'm here for my promise"

" I told you, that was years ago"

" No matter how long it may be, a promise is a promise, Now's it's time"

" You just won't give up, idiot"

" What did you just call me?" I hear Katsu's voice say, he seems to be getting annoyed.

" An I-d-i-o-t, having trouble hearing?" I say, smirking

He flies across my room towards me at full speed. His tentacles pinning me against the wall. His face inches from mine. I can feel his breath on me.

" You've got some nerve you know?"

" Is that a bad thing?"

" You maybe stronger than me, but right now, you're all bark and no bite, you're weak"

" I should be saying that to you" I say, smirking

" Don't make me force you"

" You're really annoying, you know that?"

He smirks.

" I know"

I see more tentacles emerge from behind him. His grip strengthening on me, he pushes me to the floor.

" Now, I would really like to see your other form"

" No way"

" Please? I've let you see mine"

" Never"

" you promised right?"

" I never promised anything"

" You really don't remember? I though you'd be better than this Kimiko"

" I remember, I'm saying I'm never gonna do it"

" Hm, I guess I could let you off, IF, you showed your true self to me"

" I would never to that"

" Really? Not even if I torture you?"

" I'm stronger than that"

" I guess, but your true self is even stronger, why not use it to your advantage?"

" Never"

" Come on, don't be like that"

" Even if I did show you, I couldn't, considering you're pinning me on the floor!"

" You can get up yourself, in your true form"

I'm getting really annoyed now, I'm at my limit for patience.

" See, your eyes are turning red, a deep hateful red, exactly like mine" He says, smirking

He's right, I'm more like him than I want to. He's probably the only one who could ever even understand me. I feel the rage boil up inside of me. I push him off with all of my strength.

" Now that's what I want" he says, smiling at me with an evil grin.

" Leave"

" After I just saw your true form? No way, this is too good to pass"

" You saw it, now leave, or I'll make you"

 _Katsu's POV_

I feel Kimiko's strength push me off of her. I look up to see a beautiful pair of tentacles emerge from her back and neck. Her eyes glowing with anger, her hands in fist, her menacing glare. She's perfect.

" You saw it, now leave, or I'll make you"

" Fine fine, I'm done here anyway, I'm satisfied"

"..." She just stares at me in silence. She's burning with anger.

" Oh, by the way, your boyfriend is right outside the window, you where so caught up in your emotions that you didn't sense him, too bad"

 _Kimiko's POV_

I stare at him. My blood boiling with anger. He smirks and jumps out the window, disappearing into the night.

" Come out Karma" I shout

He climbs in the window, his face not showing any emotions. Just blanc

" How much did you hear?"

" Enough"

" Great, you can leave me then"

" No..."

" What?"

" No!"

" Idiot, you just say the true me, you can leave me behind now"

" I'd never do that! Why on earth would I do that?!" His face now showing some emotion

" Because I'm a monster, even more than you think"

" I don't care about that, right now I'm worried about you! All those times you felt weak, I can help you!"

"No you can't! You don't understand! I don't want you to!"

" ..."

" Just forget about me, I'll deal with it, you can just go,

" I won't, not even if you force me"

" Idiot, you know I'm much stronger now than before!? Even then I was stronger than you"

" I know that, but I'm staying"

" Why?"

" Because... I love you"

"..."

I can't do anything. I turn away from him so he can't see my face. For the first time in years, I cry. A single tear drops. Why would someone want me? I'm a monster, I don't deserve to be treated this way, he's such an idiot... But, I can't help liking that stupid, stupid idiot.

" Kimiko?" He says in a sincere voice.

" ..." I don't reply

" I'm here for you" he says, he embraces me from behind, I can feel his heart beat. His warmth surrounds me.

" ..."

" Please... Talk to me"

I don't reply. I reach up to his hands and pull them away from me.

" I need time" I say, walking away from him

" I'll wait as long as you need"

I walk towards the window and look back at him. Instead of his usual smirk, he's smiling. I can tell he's worried, but he's happy.

 _Karma's POV_

He looks back, her eyes have changed back. She still had her tentacles though. To be honest, this wasn't as big a shock as I thought it would be.

She turns away and jumps out the window. I see her disappear into the night. Classic her. She just needs time, and I'll wait for her, forever.

 **There you have it, I was actually gonna save the reveal for the end but then I thought, I made you guys wait a long time so I just decided to reveal it, the fanfic is also not finishing. There will be at least another 5 chapters. I'm not planning to write the ending yet. Thanks for putting up with my annoying late uploads, you guys are the best!**


	30. Chapter 30 - He's here

**I made this chapter the day my cat was gonna be put down. I'll miss him but it's for the best. If you have any pets, friends or family that you care about, spend time with them, don't ignore the world for the Internet, because the Internet can't give you the kind of love you get from the things around you. I feel kind of stupid, compared to my situation, many others have it worse than me, I should be happy that it's only this that's happening to me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter...**

 _Karma's POV_

I look up at the tall building. Hm, doesn't seem too fancy.

I walk up the front stairs and knock on the door. He answers.

" Figured you'd come by sooner or later" the platinum blond boy says

" Juts let me in"

" Yeah yeah, manners matter too ya know?"

I walk into his living room, more like house room because it's huge. It's nicely decorated though.

" So anyway, I bet you're here to talk about Kimiko, charming isn't she?"

" How long have you known?"

" Oh, straight to the subject I see, impatient you are"

" Cut the manners and crap, just tell me what you know"

He smirks as he looks at me from across the table.

" Ive know ever since she changed, I'm her trusted fiancé after all"

" How did it happen?"

" She had some experiment done to her a while back, it left a permanent scar"

" Is that all?"

" Well, to try to reverse the effect, her father did try something"

" What did he do?"

" You could say he upgraded her... Didn't do much help though"

" I see..."

I put my face in my hands. I'm such an idiot! How have I not noticed before! She's always been acting weird every now and then. I feel so stupid.

" I envy you"

" what?" I say, looking up to him.

" Kimiko has never looked at me with those warm eyes the way she does with you"

"..."

" Haven't you noticed? She smiles when she's with me but its not always a genuine smile... I've noticed a long time ago, but I haven't seen her smile the way she did with you in a long time"

" I guess"

" I'm not going say it again, but she loves you"

" Aren't you guys supposed to get married though?"

" This marriage wasn't based on love unfortunately. It was for business only. Though I fell in love with her when we first met"

" So shouldn't you be furious against me? Stealing your one and only love?"

" I am, but I care more about her happiness than my own"

" Won't this ruin your image if you break up?"

" It might, but we still haven't decided whether to break up or not"

I feel a pain in my chest, even though she doesn't love him, she still hasn't called off the engagement. I can't help but feel jealous.

" I still love her, I always will, and that won't change, ever."

" ..." The pain in my chest growing stronger

" Well, thats all I can tell you, the rest should be Kimiko herself"

" Yeah, I guess" I say, getting up from my seat.

I open the front door and walk down the first few steps.

 _Hiro's POV  
_

I watch him leave with his head down. Maybe I put a little too much pressure on him. Oh well. I lean against the door from and watch him descend the stairs. He turns around to face me.

" Hey, thanks for telling me this, I'm sorry about Kimiko, You really loved her"

" No prob, just don't rub it in, and If you ever make her cry, I'll make sure you never see the light of day"

For the first time I see him smile, not a smoker but a genuine sweet smile. I smile in return, I know Kimiko will be in good hands with him. She better be.

 _Katsu's POV_

I watch the red headed figure leave the mansion. I see... He's getting information about her. I should probably take care of him before its too late, not that he could take me down anyway, but its always good to be prepared.

 _Karma's POV_

I take out my phone and call Nagisa

" Hey Nagisa, are you free?"

" Yeah, what do you need?"

" A lot of time, meet me at XXX park"

" Sure thing"

I hang up.

 _A few minutes later..._

" What did you need Karma?"

" I need to talk to you about things, I need to know all of Korosensei's weaknesses, the small ones that no one notices"

"Uh ok"

We talk for a long time but I get nowhere.

" So uh, why did you want to know all this? Are you gonna try to kill Korosensei?"

" No, its another reason, I can't tell you"

" Oh ok"

" Wait, the colours"

" colours?"

" Korosensei changes colours depending on his emotions..."

Her eyes! thats why they changed colours. She's similar to Korosensei so they should be charing some similarities.

" Yeah, so? We've know that for a while Karma. You're acting kind of weird..."

" Its nothing"

Its something, OF course its not natural for someones eyes to change colour, how have I not noticed this? I mean, I've noticed that her eyes change colour but i though it had to do with something else, like peoples eyes can change colour but never that fast. I guess I got used to it.

" Hey Karma, if somethings wrong you can tell me, I'll understand."

" Its not my choice to tell you, You'll find out when you do"

" Ok.."

I may have hurt his feelings a little, but right now, I'm more worried about Kimiko, she hasn't come back since... I know she's able to handle herself but her emotional state is a mess right now. Hopefully Katsu won't come back anytime soon, I have to find a way to deal with him.

 _The next day..._

I walk up the hill towards the classroom. No sign of Kimiko I guess.

 _Nagisa's POV_

" Ok, class is starting" Korosensei says.

" Korosensei! Where is Kimiko?" Kayano asks.

Thats right, I haven't seen or heard from her in a while.

I look towards Karma, he must know something. His head is down, he's not looking up. He must know something.

" Kimiko called me this morning, she said that she'll be a little late"

Karma's head immediately looks up. Thats weird, he didn't know that Kimiko was coming late? that must mean he hasn't heard from her either. I wonder what could have happened to her.

" Excuse me for being late..."

I hear Kimiko's voice from the front of the classroom.

She's here.

Karma suddenly gets up and rushes to her. He pulls her into a warm embrace. She doesn't look surprised but her face doesn't change. Somethings not right...

" Karma, Kimiko, please take your seats"

They walk back to their seats but they're not interacting. She looked a little annoyed that Karma hugged her. Did something happen between them?

" Oh I forgot to mention, we have a new student joining us, only for a few weeks though. Please welcome Katsu Yanagisawa"

A black haired bored walk into the classroom, he has a streak of red in his hair. Thats odd, he's smirking

Suddenly Karma and Kimiko look up and glare at him.

" My name is Katsu Yanagisawa, you can just call me Katsu"

" You can sit next to Kimiko"

He smirks and walks over to her. She turns her back to him. Karma glares at him. I wonder what he did to make them act this way...

 **Thanks for putting up with my late uploads. Also, I'm on spring break now so I'll upload every few days** **because I'll have more time. Thanks for reading this fanfic. If there are any requests for (blanc) x (blank) I'll try to make them, also, I'm working on a new fanfic but I can't guarantee anything for when It will be uploaded.**


	31. Chapter 31 - She's Leaving?

**Sorry for uploading late. I guess you guys should be used to it by now. Anyway, it's near the end of the school year! (Not really there's still like 4 months to go) and studying and work and whyyyy... I wish homework didn't exist. Anyway here's the next chapter, the fanfic might be coming to an ending soon. Also, assassination classroom Ended today! I feel like it's the end of an era.**

 _Lunch period..._

 _Kimiko's POV_

What the hell is he doing here? First he exposes me to Karma, then he comes here. Must. Stay. Calm. I should have take care of him before.

The bell rings. I stand up from my desk and pull Katsu out of the classroom, ignoring the stares from my classmates.

I pull him outside, he's smirking as always.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

" Hey, is that any way to treat a new student?"

" Cut the crap I know exactly why you're here, I should have taken care of you when we met"

" But you didn't. Are you gonna do it now then? or, are you not strong enough? Does your back hurt?"

 _Katsu's POV_

This should be fun, exposing her in from of all her friends. I wanted to expose her in a more fun way to Karma but he ruined it by hiding near the window. I guess he really does like her to be able to stay near her after knowing her true self.

She punches me. She punches me hard.

I smirk.

" Nice hit, now care to tell the other why you punched me?"

She looks around to see her classmates in shock.

" I don't care about them right now! Just leave or I'll make you leave!"

" Kimiko! Stop! This is exactly what he wants! He wants you to get angry at him!" Karma shouts

" What do you mean Karma? whats going on?" Kayano and Nagisa shout.

" You should listen to your boyfriend"

" He's not my boyfriend"

" But you love each other don't you?"

" Shut up and leave"

" I would, but this is much more fun"

Her eyes change colour to a deep fiery crimson red.

 _First stage..._

 _Nagisa's POV_

Kayano runs up and holds her back

" Kimiko, stop this! whatever it is we can figure it out"

" Shut up, you don't even know who he is and what he's done" She pushed Kayano way from her, this is quite a show

She falls back and looks terrified, the others run up and help her

" Kayano! Are you alright?" I run up to help her.

" I'm fine but what on earth is up with Kimiko?"

" I don't know"

I look over to Karma. He's not doing anything

" Karma! Whats going one? Why aren't you stopping Kimiko!?"

" Do you even know how much I wanna kill this guy? Well that's the exact ready why I'm not doing anything!"

" What?!" We all shout at him.

He doesn't reply.

" Kimiko, listen to me, you're a monster, just like me. Us rejects gotta stay together right? They won't understand. Everything I did was for you" Katsu says, holding out his hand to Kimiko.

" Don't listen to him Kimiko!" Kayano shouts

 _Kimiko's POV_

I don't care. I don't care anymore about anything. I don't even care if the whole world fears me, they have the right. Which is exactly why I'm gonna end everything right now.

 _Katsu's POV_

Her eyes turn from the burning red to an even darker red but her face stays emotionless.

 _Second stage..._

She approaches me. One step at a time. Perfect, she'll get angry and attack me out of rage for even trying to convince her to come with me, then she'll expose herself. Everyone around her looks at her with fear. Great, everything's going just as I planned, after her eyes turn one more shade darker her tentacles will come out.

 _Almost the third and last stage..._

" I accept" she says

What did she just say?

" ..." Silence

i look at everyone around me, even they're all surprised. Karma even doesn't look like he understands anything.

" Kimiko do you even know what you're saying right now?" Karma says

" I understand..." She says calmly.

" Hm, never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth, fine then, this just means we don't have to waste time fighting"

She walks closer to me, smirking.

 _Kimiko's POV_

I look back to see Karma's shocked face.

" Tell Hiro, my brother and Sebastian where I am, don't come looking for me"

He nods. Perfect. All he has to do now is not mess up.

Katsu's tentacles appear and he jumps high ingot he air, landing on a tree branch, jumping away from the school.

I follow him close behind, my own tentacles appearing this time. Not full transformation but just two that I use for getting around faster. I leave behind the whole class standing there, probably shocked at my sudden exposure.

 _Nagisa's POV_

" Karma... Do you realize what just happened? Kimiko... She..."

" I'm aware now stop talking" he says

" But what do we do?"

" Exactly what she said, call Hiro"

" Her fiancée, brother and Butler? What good are they?" Terasaka asks

" She's not only one who's got amazing skills, she learnt them from someone right? Well, that's them" karma says calmly.

I'm amazed at how he's handling the situation, I though for sure he'd be changing after her right now.

" But she said not to look for her"

" Idiot, did you actually think we'd listen to her? Besides, we don't above to look, I'm betting someone knows where she's going, and I'm going to find him"

" But class" I know that's a stupid thing to say right now but I can't think of anything else to make him stop putting himself in danger.

" Are you that scared Nagisa? You guys are all coming with me. She has a plan, I just know it"

" Fine" I say, finally agreeing with his words. " But can we just leave like this?"

" Sure, why not" he says, smirking.

" You do know what you're getting yourself into right Karma? This isn't some assassination activity" Sugino says

" Obviously. Now are you guys coming or not?"

" Yeah yeah" we all says following after him.

 **There you go, again, sorry for another late upload, probably haven't posted anything in months huh? Sorry... Writers block. Anyway, thanks for putting up with my annoying late uploads! Also just to say, I'm also on wattpad where I also do fanfics, but they're not all anime related, I just started out so there's not much. Anyway! Have a nice day!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Signal

**Hey, yes, I know, you have every right to be angry at me, I know I would, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 _Kimiko's POV_

I follow Katsu to wherever he's taking me, probably somewhere like a lab or something. I take not of my surroundings. Not much, just trees and a few small buildings here and there. He's heading up further in the mountains, strange, I remember scouting the area and I didn't find anything suspicious around.

" Finally make the right choice Kimiko, us misfits understand each other right?"

" Whatever"

" We're almost at my house"

Thats new, he's not living with his father. Should have guessed anyway, he's not taking me in that direction anyway. I'm excited to see what he's gonna show me anyway. I guess having him show up actually helped me, releasing stress and all. Besides, now I don't have to tell anyone about it, except that one thing though, I wonder if Katsu even knows... Hopefully not, last thing I need is another mental breakdown.

We finally reach a small clearing, there's nothing.

" We're here" Katsu says, turning around to face me, his smile bigger than ever.

" And? Anything you needs to show me?"

" Well, now that we're family-"

What? Who does he even think he is? I knew he was crazy but I might just be wrong, for once.

" I decided to have a little change of plans!"

His tentacles reach out to grab me, I evade them, easily.

" What exactly are these plans?" I ask as calmly as possible.

" Well, I thought that we could have a little family reunion, you, me and my father"

I sense someone and turn around to see, none other than, him. Before I can even react, Katsu's tentacles successfully pin me to the ground, making it impossible for me to struggle.

" Well, well, I see that you've finally decided to come, it's so nice seeing you, my first test subject, Kimiko-San"

" What do you want!?"

" Nothing nothing, it's just that after Korosensei and Katsu here, I realized that you where the strongest out of them-"

" What are you talking about!?" I interrupt him. Whatever he's saying, it's obviously not true. Korosensei's probably the most powerful, besides he was an assassin before.

" Well, you seem to have other _strengths,_ that I do not remember having modified"

 _Shoot._

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" Well, I mean, you're a girl,"

 _Wow,_ sexist.

" Your memory is perfect and you have amazing vision, even though my modifications would have ruined them, and, you have and amazing intelligence, one that compares to no other, I wonder, how does she do it?"

Well, he knows.

I break free from Katsu's grip and immediately assume a dense position.

" Yeah, I was wondering, how do you do it all Kimiko?" Katsu joins in.

" Obviously, I train and study"

" yeah, but something seems off..."

" Why the hell would you care?"

" Because, we're family now, right?"

Damn, they're crazier than I thought.

" Right..." I slowly back away from them and activate my watch, signalling my brother and Hiro of my location. Karma will figure it out on his own.

" Perhaps, you're not just a monster, are you, something more?"

" What do you mean?"

" Are you even... Human?"

" What kind of crazy question is that?"

" Crazy enough, you should answer it"

Well great. Hopefully Karma and the others get here, I might as well take them down but I'd prefer having someone witness it.

" How about you tell us about your problems? Family should stick together"

" It sounds like you already know, why need me to say it?"

" Oh, I'm sure you know why, it's so much more fun to hear it from the person themself, or should I not use that word? Human? Doesn't fit you"

" Shut up"

 _Switch to Nagisa's POV a few moments before..._

Ok, if I get this right, Kimiko is part-Korosensei, Karma knows, the transfer student took her away and I'm not freaking out yet. Wow.

I look over to Kayano, she seems extremely nervous for some reason, I mean, I know Kimiko is _kind of_ in trouble but I've never seen her this close to a breakdown.

" Is everything alright Kayano? I know Kimiko's not here but I knew she can handle herself"

" Hm what!? Oh, ya, right"

She's acting weird but I won't pay much attention to it, Kimiko's more important right now.

" So Karma, do you have a plan?"

" Nope"

" What the hell Karma? You say no after Kimiko goes off with some random guy and you act all calm about this?!" Shouts Terasaka

" But, Kimiko does" he says with a smirk

 _Kimiko's Bother's POV..._

My phone goes off. It's the alarm signalling Kimiko's in need of help. Wow, can't remember the last time that happened.

I look over to my computer, it still has her files open and some are still unread. Oh well, that will have to wait.

*ring* *ring*

" Hello?" I answer it

" Honey? It's me"

" Oh hey babe, Now's not a good time, Kimiko needs me right now"

" Really? Can I be of any help?"

" No, thanks for offering thought, it's a family thing though"

" I see, I just wanted to let you know that I have training tomorrow so I'm gonna have to cancel our date"

" That's alright"

" Really? Ok, I'll make up for it, bye bye"

" Love you"

" Love you more"

I hang up. Well, I guess I gotta go to where ever the single came from.

 _Hiro's POV_

*beep* *beep*

What?! That's Kimiko's alarm, geez, can't karma get his things straight and help her already? I've already done everything I can. Oh well, I'll go see what it's about anyway, nothing she can't handle anyway, hopefully.

 _Kimiko's POV_

" Whatever you're thinking, escaping, running, hiding, _attacking,_ it won't work, just answer us and we'll all be alright"

" You've got to be kidding me, why do you even need this, it's not like it will do you any good"

" Oh but it will, this way, I'll know which parts to avoid and which parts are delicate"

" What?"

" Oh, I didn't mention? I'm gonna do another experiment on you!"

" Yeah, I'll help this time, seeing you struggle and being so helpless is fun" Katsu comments.

" Not happening. Ever"

I lunge towards Katsu and attack him, he dodges but I regain my stance. Hopefully he'll get tired easily from using his tentacles. And hopefully, the others know what to do to not mess things up.

 **There you go, sorry for not updating, I don't really have any excuses so be angry at me all you want. I probably deserve it anyway, oh well. Thanks for all the comments and support! Also, yes, there isn't much assassination in this chapter or in any chapters but that's cause they are all distracted by what's going on, I promis I'll make a chapter where Korosensei appears more and maybe, I'll have him die in the end, MAYBE. Also, yes, to those comments, I thought it would be fun to have a black butler referencs.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Finally gone

**so hey, yeah, you've heard it all before. Finally my friend managed to get me up from my lazy self and convinced me to update. Just saying, the will be lets say, including this chapter, maybe two others before the series is done. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and thanks to those who've been here since the beginning. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this waiting.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

By the time the others arrive, I've already got both Katsu and Yanagisawa in my grip, almost strangling them to death.

" Don't kill them!" I hear Kayano shout from the distance, " We all know that there's a better way!"

She's right, as much as I hate to admit it. He's put me through all this pain (excluding Katsu a little) and no matter how much I want to end their lives, it won't do me much good.

" I know that," I say, it almost comes out as a whisper but I can tell that they've heard me, " took you guys long enough, I really was about to kill them."

" Well luckily you didn't, I've got a few ideas of my own that I want to try on them," Karma says, walking closer to observe the two motionless bodies in my grasp, don't worry they're not dead, just unconscious. Too, ,e a while to get them both in the right place though, even with my tentacles they where a pain.

" Kayano, are you okay? You seem slightly _-off_ somehow..." I say, observing the green haired girl from afar.

" No I'm fine, I'm fine, I was just worried something had happened to you.." She says as her voice trails off.

I look at her in the eye, she seems more than just worried, I'm sure - _positive_ that she knew I would be fine. Something else is making her worried, something else, something... _strange..._

I throw Katsu and Yanagisawa (as gently as I could, even though I wanted to pound them to the ground) to the ground. Their eyes closed and their breathing steady. They're really useless.

" So, what do we do with them now?" Asks Karma

" I don't know, I though you said you had something you wanted to do with them," I say, looking in his direction.

" Something _legal_ , I meant," he says, his voice sort of rough, probably because he was still catching his breath after having to run here.

" Should we report them to the police?" Says Nagisa, poking out from behind Sugino, I would have almost missed him.

" Nah, they're stupid, but smart, they'd get out," the red haired boy says, crouching down to examine Katsu's tentacles closer.

We continue discussing what to do when I notice something out of the corner of my eye, Katsu's hand... It's...twitching? My eyes widen in realization.

" Karma move!" I shout, using my tentacles to push him out of the way. Luckily I reach him in time because Katsu jumps up at that exact moment, springing into action and probably ready to fight again, _geez,_ he never gives up does he.

" You though you where done with me? I'm still very much alive and as long as you're here, I'll stay that way!" He says, his eyes now turning a shade darker than the red it already was, I know I'm used to the colour changing but I doubt the others in the class are. I turn around to see some of them worried at the sudden discovery of his eyes. I mean, who wouldn't? _Red eyes!_

" If you keep talking like that, I _will_ kill you!" I say, taking my defensive position.

" Right, all bark and no bite, how about we test it!" He says as he lunged towards me.

I take a step back to avoid him, dodging people is like a second nature for me, a reflex, an instinct. One that's sharpened to the core. I wouldn't say I'm that experienced in actually _murder,_ I mean, why on earth would I learn _that?_ I'm more of the knock out cold or break a bone type of person, but I'd kill someone if it was for self defence, and right now, I _really want to kill him._

" Kimiko! He's just trying to get you fired up, don't actually kill him!"

I look over to the scared figures, obviously afraid of what's to come, I don't blame them, death is scary and they have every right to be afraid.

Too late.

People might think that killing this guy would be a mistake, an accident, a crime. But as I like to call it, it's ending a suffering. People who aren't in the right mind deserve to be ended because they're suffering, it's the cause to their problems. End of life equals end of suffering, that's why I can manage watching all those innocent lives lost, because everyone suffers when they're alive, which is why it's good to end it. As a good friend once jokingly told me _" You don't need to give it your all, because you don't get out of it alive anyway right?"_ You could say it's a horrible quote, but it does have some truth to it. Think about it, just take a moment and think, about everything that will come and everything that came before you. That's why, right now, killing this guy, is the least troubling thing on my mind.

" Kimiko, you can't be serious..." Nagisa says, backing away slightly. Even Karma looks slightly startled at my gaze. I don't care.

Thats it, that's all it takes personally. Maybe he didn't deserve this, maybe it could be fixed, maybe not. I doubt it, I mean, he's already brainwashed and all, fixing him would be a pain. Heh... Look at me, brushing off someone's death as if it where nothing, what kind of person am I? No. That's not even the right question to ask, I'm not even human am I? That guy changed me, he _transformed_ me, killed my other self, mutated me until I was something not even recognizable. Not that I blame him, it's not like everyone is born evil, but not everyone is born kind. Society, life, people, change us, and we change others.

Its not like my dad helped either, I K so he was only trying to help, but honestly, he just made things worse. I can barely consider myself human after what he did. My amazing memory, my sharp eyesight, my strong hearing, even most of my strength comes from what he did. Basically, I'm a robot, a monster, prolly even less than 20% human anymore, who would have though this kind of thing was possible but here I am, Kimiko Himura, half mutant, half robot, maybe a fourth human, not even, at your service.

The funny thing is, I don't even know why I want to kill Katsu, Yanagisawa was the one to blame, the guy who did everything, they guy who _changed_ me. Heck, I should just kill my father right alongside him, that would be fair right? No, of course not, at least, my father had good intentions. Why should Katsu be the one to blame? Because he's the one, who made Karma suffer, the one who disrupted everything, I was fine until he showed up, I had basically gotten everything straight in my life. Maybe Karma should be the one to blame? He's also responsible in a way. Wow, look at me, blaming people left and right, never even thinking about the consequences, well, it's easy,t he consequence is death, I'm basically dead myself.

I'm amazed I'm even still alive. I should have died on that experiment table when that guy changed me, but somehow, by bad luck, I survived.

" Kimiko... Don't do this, you know we can change things, just trust us!" I hear Kayano shout, breaking me out of my thought.

I only realize that I've got Katsu in my grip, practically strangling him again to death, just one final blow and it's almost over.

wWelly up know what, I don't even care anymore. I don't care if they fear me, I don't care if this bring bad reputation to my family, I don't even care about karma right now. Basically, in this single moment, I wouldn't even care if I died because, that's life right? Might as well make it crazy.

" I knew you had that monster inside of you, even if you do kill me, no one will ever see you the same way...ever. Remember that Kimiko Himura, remembers that-"

Silence. Long, dead silence.

I feel the wet red liquid run on his body, right where his heart was pierced. My tentacles slowly retracting and my hands wet and sticky. I looked over to my friends, if I even have the right to call them that anymore. They all look horrified. They didn't know what I've been through, they must be afraid and confused. Their friend Kimiko, murdering the new boy in school. Well, I hope it makes a good story, because I don't care what they think, I'm pretty sure I made myself clear on that.

" Kimiko..." Karma says, he approaches me slowly, about to say something but his mouth closes without another word...

 **Well here it is, sorry if it was slightly gruesome or if it didn't make sense, I'll change it later if it's too unreadable. Anyway thanks for reading and all!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Ending

**So guys, my tests are almost finally over but this will be the last chapter in this series, I will continue my Nagisa X Kayano series this summer when I'm not as buys, or I will at least the mini story one. Hopefully you guys will forgive me for never updating at random times.**

 _Kimiko's POV_

What.

What is it Karma?

Are you scared of me now? Scared that you've finally seen what I really am?

Thought so, it's just like everyone else.

I look over towards my classmates. They all look petrified with fear. It suits them, I mean, who would be scared in a situation like this?

" Kimiko...Why did you do that? We could have helped, it could have been different..." Karma says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

" You of all people should know why I did this Karma. I thought you'd understand." Not really, I never expected him to understand actually, not after all those times everyone around me has let me down.

" I know why, but doing this was not the answer." He says, looking into my eyes intently.

" I'm not stupid, I ran all the other options in my head before hand, what he did to me a while ago will just keep happening until he dies and that's what I did."

" No you didn't! You think you have everything under control and that you're the only one suffering! Sure he was crazy but did you even think of the consequence? This could threaten your father's business! This could close the school! This could ruin you! It could ruin all of us!" He says, motioning the the class, still standing around us, " It ruined me..." He says, barely a whisper.

" That's why I did it..." I say, looking at his shocked face. One of the only times I've seen it.

We stand there in silence. After giving the dead body one last glance, I turn around and walk away. Kanzaki didn't try to stop me. Kayano didn't try to stop me. Nagisa didn't try to stop me. Not even Karma tried to stop me. The let me leave. Just like that.

I come home to an empty house. No staff, no parents, no brother, no butler. Nothing.

When I enter my room, I find a small device on my bed. They're like headphones only, different. There's a note beside it that reads:

 _Kimiko, me and your brother made this for you during our spare time._

 _We hope it will be of use to you._

 _Please, know that we are all here for you and that you aren't alone._

 _I wish you well and hope you recover._

 _Best regards, Fineane_

What's my brother's fiancé doing spending her time on me. Sure, we are close but I didn't expect this. The device looks strange, it's made of metal with a bunch of wires connected to a computer. The screen is open and there's a password that needs to be put in. Obviously it's gonna be some weird random thing so might as well get to hacking.

In only minutes I broke into the system. There's a file with everything about me on it. It has my mutation cases. My upgrades and transformations. My vacations, favourite things, least favourite things. Training stats and weapon files. Then there's an unmarked case file.

I click it to find a video. One of my brother.

 _Kimiko, if you are watching this, I've come up with a device that might help you, Fin-chan and I worked on it for a while now._

He waves to the camera while his fiancé is in the background tinkering with some mechanical stuff.

 _As you brother, I hate doing this but I know it's something you might consider so hopefully this will help you._

I look towards the calendar in the wall in the video. This was made only a few days ago. He must have know about the incident where Katsu broke into my room.

 _Anyway it's this thing that helps you remember memories that you might have forgotten and maybe it could help you remember what happened before you got adopted, it's a stretch but it's possible._

It isn't possible. It can't be...

 _Well there's also one other thing..._

Knew it, there's always something else.

 _This machine also sort or transmits and saves your subconscious into a computer, you're still fully awake and alive, it's just that you human body won't survive the impact of the electromagnetic waves. It's not fatal it's just it's the only way for this machine to work._

Bingo.

 _That's why I was reluctant to keep working on it, it would mean having to give up your 'humanity' but since the events in the last few days have happened, I'm assuming you knew what I'm saying._

Exactly, he's assuming that I don't want my body anymore, it's full of strange DNA and metal devices.

 _Anyway just put it on your head and type in a date or something and it might trigger something, you might feel some slight pain but it will work, I promise. The sort of upside is that once your subconscious is transferred you will retain all memories and that you've ever had, from birth till the present. I did this for you remember! Brother and sister forever._

The video ends, it takes a while for me to notice that I'm crying. Everything that I've done finally registers as if it where blocked by some invisible wall.

The death, the reveal, the friendship, the hardship, the pain, the love. Everything. I finally realize everything I've done. But what's strange is, I don't regret anything, nothing at all. Everything seems like it should have happened.

Thats it, I've made my final decision.

I send a quick email to Hiro telling him to come over. He comes bursting into the he room in a matter of minutes.

" Are you okay!? I got the message! Is anything wrong?" He says, obviously out of breath.

" no, everything's alright, I just wanted to let you know what I've decide."

I motion to the device and he slowly turns to look at it.

" You're serious? Are you sure? You can't undo this remember!" He says, walking closer and placing his hands on either side of my face, bringing it closer to his.

" Yes I'm sure, you know why, that's why I called you here, so I can say goodbye."

" I...I understand... I guess this is goodbye then..." He says, a tear running down his cheek.

" I'll still be me, just not physically, it's not goodbye." I say, wiping the tears off his face.

" I know, I know it's just, I won't ever be able to hug you or hold your hand." He says, leaning his head against my shoulder. I can feel the tears in my shirt.

We stay like that for a while until I notice somethings strange. I look over towards the window. Sure enough.

Karma.

He clears his throat, " Am I interrupting something?"

" No, I was just leaving," Hiro says. He gives me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. He walks over to the door, sending one last glare towards the red headed figure in the other side of the room.

" What was that all about, don't tell me you're falling in love with him." Karma says, walking closer to me.

" I want to let you know... I'm gonna die." I say, bluntly. He just looks at me with shock.

" Not actually but my physical body will die and my subconscious will be stored in a computer, I will still be alive but I won't have a body anymore." I say, slower this time.

He doesn't say anything, he just takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly. I breath in the scent of his hair. A nice autumn leaves smell.

" Take care of the others would you?" I say. I start to feel tears forming. I swallow hard.

" I promise." He says, still never letting me go.

He kisses me passionately and loosens his grip on me. Giving me a strained smile. I walk over to my bed where the device is and start setting up the contraption.

" Thank you for everything Bro. I know you're on the other side of that door." I say loudly, surprising karma a little.

I can't see him but I can sense him, smiling slightly to himself on the other side of that door. The door I've gone through so many times. A door that I probably won't ever go through again.

" You know the others will miss you, even after everything," karma says, breaking the silence.

" I know..." I can sens them too, they're close. Probably somewhere near the estate.

One I finish programming the device, following the instructions on the file that my brother wrote, I put the device on. I look at Karma one last time, the room is bathed in golden rays of sunlight, illuminating his face perfectly I give one last small smile, a single tear escaping my eye.

 _Flash._

 _Kimiko's brothers POV_

I hear a loud buzzing sound and then silence. I open the door to find Karma, howling my sisters body in his arms, stroking her hair softly. He looks up to greet me and gives a small smile.

I walk over to the computer. Everything is successful. Except for one thing, all the students, including Karma and her teacher somehow got miss placed. They won't remember her, they won't remember anything that happened this year. She probably forgot to include it in the programming. Or... She couldn't...

I look over to Karma who's still holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth slightly.

She did it on purpose.

They will probably forget her in a matter of days...

I close the laptop and give one last smile to Karma before exiting the room. I walk down to my room and start setting up the program.

 _Some time later after Kimiko's been forgotten, and the class restarted as if nothing happened. The school year starts over._

 _3rd persons POV_

" Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student" Korosensei says, motioning to the door.

Instead of a human walking in the classroom, robotic thing with a screen emerges on wheels.

" I am Ritsu, pleasure to meet you..."

 **Okok, sorry for making it a weird ending but I didn't really want to kill her off but I didn't want it to be completely happy either, I know this isn't how they're introduced to Ristsu in the actual manga but I changed it a little so I hope that you enjoyed reading this fanfic, sorry again for the late updates and please look forward to more activity this summer! I'm gonna make a chapter on how Fin-chan and Kimiko's brother meet and I will finally reveal his name.**


End file.
